Dawn of a New Era
by ImmortalBella
Summary: Bella is an immortal being with a past shrouded in mystery and dark secrets that she is running from . . . What will happen when this powerful immortal being comes across the Cullen family? R
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting here, and I hope everyone who reads will review!!!**

**Summary: Bella is an immortal being with a past shrouded in mystery and dark secrets. She wanders the earth, running from something in her past . . . What will happen when this powerful immortal being comes across the Cullen family?**

**Prologue:**

My name is Bella.

I've been called an immortal witch, Confessor, a demon, even an angel . . . and much more than that.

This world holds many secrets, and I know them all; because I am the biggest secret of them all.

My full name: Isabella Marie Swan. Frozen forever at seventeen--because I am immortal.

My immortality began many millenniums, in a different time . . . a different era. I was but a child of eleven when I was taken away from my beloved family. They took many other children, like myself, away from their rightful homes.

They were demented mortal 'scientists' who wanted to create an army of invincible immortals so they could rule the world as kings. Immortality had not been introduced into the world at this time, but their were monsters ranging from dragons, gars, werewolves, shape-shifters, etc.

These merciless scientists experimented on me, and the other children for years to come.

We could not escape.

As I neared the age of seventeen, many of the children began dying from this awful change within our bodies, and the demons only discarded their bodies to the side, as if they were nothing but trash. But to me, they were my only family at the time . . . And I watched my family die one by one until I was the only one left. The only one who lived.

When I became the age of seventeen, I had become fully immortal, through and through, all traces of mortality gone. Even traces of my humanity were vanished.

The people--or maybe _demons_ would be a better name--who had experimented on me and countless children were a bit disappointed that I was the only one who survived. But they were amazed, nonetheless, by my substantial abilities and began plotting on how to use me as their tool for war.

That night I escaped, and ran. My life became of that of running for a time.

But eventually, time sped swiftly by, and the demons pursuing me were dealt with by the hands of fate. Death. Something I would never have.

As time went on . . . so too, did I. And I found that my transformation had been the stepping stone to a new upbringing: Vampires. By this time, my body had adapted, time had made my skin grow strong and almost impenetrable. My blood had lost all appeal to monster blood drinkers, it had no scent whatsoever. I began losing my human scent as well, because I was no longer human, I was an immortal being. With powers and strengths beyond that of a human being.

My senses had also adapted, and, come to find out, were alike of that of a vampire--who were also immortal, but had to drink blood and had one flaw . . . they _could_ be killed. Whereas I could not be. Ever. I was bound to stay in this world for all of eternity.

And now I am living in present day America.

I found a small town to start my life anew, and even attend school--something I haven't done in years, because, well, I already _know_ all there is to know.

I would be in the eleventh grade, a junior, in Forks High School. I bought a small, cozy house with the little money I have, and even got a deal on a '53 Chevy.

I was to start school tomorrow morning, though it was January . . . But I would start a new life here, a new, fresh start.

**Plz review and I will try and update real soon!!!:)**


	2. Mysterious Bella Swan

**Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I wanted to get this out quick for you guys, so enjoy!:)**

Edward's POV

Nearly every human mind was focused on a single new girl. From what I've learned, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, though she prefers to be called Bella. She just moved here a few days ago from completely out of nowhere--or that's what they think, anyways. Every male human mind viewed her as 'fresh-meat,' because of her seemingly 'other-worldy' beauty that completely hypnotized their immature minds.

"You can sit with us Bella," Jessica Stanley said, very friendly-like, to the new girl. _Gosh! Sure, she's new! That doesn't mean everyone has to WANT her to death! Mike won't even stop staring!_

Jessica's thoughts were rather harsh as the two girls were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Thank you Jessica, that is very kind of you." The girl, Bella, spoke kindly in her soft voice that came out like an appeal of bells.

_Well, she is kind of nice . . . _Jessica's thoughts turned for the better instantly, which was rather strange to me that she would change her dislike in Bella so suddenly.

I watched as they came through the doors, and my eyes gaped wide open at the beauty before me.

Now I can see why everyone's thought were so consumed with Bella Swan, I found mine consumed as well.

She was but a few inches taller than the girl--Jessica--beside her. I noticed that she had pale white skin similar to . . . well, vampires, but her skin seemed to glow a positive glow that radiated energy around her.

Then there was her long, curly, dark mahogany hair--that seemed black--that flowed down to her hips, and framed her heart-shaped face that was absolutely perfect in every way.

The unfathomable beauty and Jessica turned their backs and walked off to the lunch line before I could catch a glimpse of her eyes.

When I turned away, I was caught in Alice's curious gaze with her dark eyebrows raised high.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to shake off the sudden haze that clouded my mind. No other human had ever caught my attention for as long as this . . . Bella Swan has.

But for some reason, I just couldn't get my mind off of her.

So, ignoring every other thought, I turned to gaze at where she sat, and was immediately hit by another curious gaze--_her_ gaze. I met a set of warm, chocolate brown eyes that were beautifully full of depth.

Then her wondorous face turned scarlet, and she dropped her gaze to the table, her hair curtained her face.

_What? Now Edward Cullen is staring at her too? Ugh! _Jessica's earlier irritation resurfaced in her mind, but that's not the mind I wanted to hear from.

I wanted to hear from this mysterious Bella Swan's mind.

But there was nothing . . . absolutely nothing. Confused, I shot directly at her mind, trying to get a read on her thoughts. . . . but still came up as nothing . . .

Desperate,--thinking that I might have somehow lost my ability to read minds--I quickly turned to my adopted siblings thoughts.

_. . . that rematch with Jasper is tomorrow, I've got to beat him this time to get even . . . _Emmett's thought were so highly anxious that he was having a hard time sitting still, I bit back a laugh. That's Emmett for you.

_. . . I should wear my new stiletto boots with the dark blue jeans, and then I'll curl my hair . . . _Rosalie's thoughts were naturally shallow, and centered about herself. . . . typical.

_. . . Alice seems to be in deep thought about something, I shouldn't bother her, but what . . . _Jasper's thought were concerned and entirely focused on his wife, Alice.

_. . . the future is changing, I can feel it. Why is Edward paying so much attention to the new girl? . . . _Alice's thoughts were curious as she scanned the blurry, undecided future. She was the psychic of the family, she could see visions of the future and was also my favorite sister.

I could still hear everyone's thoughts--everyone's except Bella Swan's. But why couldn't I?

"Who are they?" Bella Swan asked the envious Jessica sitting in front of her.

Bella jutted her perfectly angular chin at our table but still kept her eyes down.

"The Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids--tyhey moved down here from Alaska like . . . a few years ago," she explained, and I turned my head away as Jessica began explaining who we are to the mysterious Bella.

**Sorry this is short, but the next one will be longer. I will update soon but you have to review!!!**


	3. A Memory of Bloodied Snow

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been real busy with a lot in my life, but now I've finally found the time to sit down and write this for you guys! So plz enjoy! :D ~K.K

* * *

**

Bella's POV

The school day really flew by--but of course that's _time_ for you. Always rushing by.

I was the complete center of attention today,--something I do _not_ enjoy, but have grown use to over the millenniums--and I've become 'friends' with a couple of boys named Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben. And two girls named Jessica and Angela.

One girl, Jessica, invited me to sit with them at their lunch table--well, at least I won't be sitting alone . . .

And then I smelled them. Five vampires were sitting in the lunchroom in front of me. Normally it is quite easy to find and distinguish their scent--because normally they'll have traces of human blood in or on their undead bodies.

But these vampires were different, the blood they have within them isn't human . . . it's something else. . . . Something I can't identify.

But, nonetheless, I must protect my mind since a few of their kind have special 'gifts' that could destroy (or try, anyway) me with just their minds. Using the ability I picked up from my fellow Confessor sisters, I put up a wall--or a _shield_ that can become a barrier if I choose--around my mind. No one would be able to get in my head--a place where no one should ever go.

Only a second had passed and I've already learned that I have enemies within the walls in front of me, and I've protected myself against those enemies.

"Thank you Jessica, that is very kind of you," I spoke to her in my clear, ringing-like-bells voice, making my presence known to them--whoever _them_ are.

I walked into the loud lunchroom, holding my head high and staring at mine and Jessica's destination--the lunch line.

I could feel one of the vampires staring at me--his or her eyes boring into my back while another simply glanced my way and then away. Well, it seems I have their attention, or one of them at least.

I grabbed a tray of food with the chattery Jessica, paid for it, and then I followed her to a large table crowded with people I did know, and then some I didn't know.

When I sat down, I immediately turned my head to view the vampires--why would they even be _here_ of all places? It just doesn't make sense . . .

All five of them were sitting at a distant table beside the windows. All of them were looking in different directions with trays of untouched food in front of them. Well, I guess they _do_ have to put on a human charade since they're here, in school, with humans. Gosh this coven is so confusing! This is the strangest one I've ever come across!

There were two females and three males. The biggest, most threatening one had dark hair and was sitting beside the most breathtakingly blond and beautiful vampire I had ever seen. The next male had honey blond hair and was tense all over--probably trying to maintain his self-control with all of these human here. The other female was beside the blond male and she was the most tiniest vampire with short, spiky black hair. The next male was sitting beside the tiny female. he was lanky, less bulky than the other two males, but definitely more boyish, probably the youngest of this coven. He had an unusual shade of bronze, tousled hair . . .

And then he met my curious gaze with a curious gaze of his own, and I quickly looked down.

Those were the same eyes that were practically boring into my back earlier.

But his eyes were . . . gold? I didn't understand this . . . is he wearing contacts maybe? His eyes should be crimson or blood red! Or even black, which signified thirst.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, sitting in front of me, and I pointed them out with my chin while keeping my eyes down. There's something . . . _different_ about them and I have to find out if that difference is good or bad.

"The Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids--they moved down here from Alaska like . . . a few years ago," she explained and I was immediately appalled.

Cullen? Alaska? There's no way . . . that's _them?_ The family of vampires the Denali Clan told me about? What a coincidence that I would pick the same town the other 'vegetarian family' was living in too. This is unbelievable.

While Jessica began telling me about the Cullens, my mind drifted back. . . . back to when I first met Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazor, and Carmen. The Denali Clan.

* * *

It was a year ago . . . and I had been traveling alone for a few decades, never staying in one place for too long. . . .

I knew I was somewhere in Alaska . . . but I never really pay attention to what place I'm in, I just wander . . . like I'm nothing more than a ghost.

For the past few decades it had been relatively quiet . . . no gars, (hybrids that are part dragon, part gargoyle) gargoyles, rogue shape-shifters, werewolves, or vampires that normally come after me. . . .

It was as if peace had finally come to the human world--who knows? Maybe all supernatural beings were extinct, and I was just left behind to wander earth once more.

But right when I thought that, I heard very familiar high-pitch inhuman screams come from all around me.

Gargoyles.

My slick hands instantly flew down to my long boots covered and concealed by my long, white, hooded cloak. I pulled my two silver daggers out swiftly and held them tightly. My weapons were almost as old as me, a master blacksmith made them for me out of actual dragon and skin long ago--dragons had the most toughest, unbreakable fang, and their skin was even more impenetrable than vampire's skin. And since they were made especially for me, they respond to my power. So if I were to throw one away from me, I could easily call it back with my mind and it would come flying back to me, and in the hand that had thrown it.

The gargoyles flew at me from all directions before I could even sense how many their were.

I had mistakingly let my guard down while wandering aimlessly around.

Two of them flew swiftly down, their dirty, bloodied, black claws piercing through my skin and ripping the flesh of my upper body and right waist open. My scentless blood spewed out all across my white cloak and snow on the ground--dyeing them both blood red. And then there was the searing pain of the gargoyle's claws--poison. The poison would have no effect on me like it would a human, but it burned through me like the fires of Hades.

Though I am not human, I can still feel the pain of my wounds. And since these are severe wounds that would have killed a mortal instantly, I felt the pain rocketing through me--but I had to fight through it if I was going to have any hope in defeating the monsters around me.

Gargoyles can be killed by either burning their entire body, cutting off the head, or stabbing their heart. And those are the only methods.

Their were three gargoyles in all, the two that pierced me were still flying in the air above me, and then there was one ten feet away from me, hiding in the shadows of night.

Gargoyles were the most monstrous looking beings I had ever come across. They were all solid black, as large as a werewolf, had frightening and deathly red tinted wings that looked like a bat's, huge legs with hooked and clawed feet, but no arms or hands. Their heads were huge and round like a human's, they had large, pointed ears that made it seem like they had horns. Then they had large and rounded yellow-orange eyes and long, deadly, sharp-edged teeth--normally coated in blood.

And what do these monsters prey on? Flesh and blood. Raw at that. They use to be rampant on killing human's, until I hunted their kind down by the thousands over the past millenniums. Their weren't that many left, and their kind absolutely detests me.

I threw my dagger into the shadows where the third gargoyle lay in wait. I had thrown the dagger so fast that the gargoyle had no time to react. The dagger pierced its heart and I saw the gargoyle instantly explode into dust. I called my dagger back and it arrived swiftly back into my right hand.

One of the gargoyles in the air swooped down at inhuman speed to try and take me down, but my speed was faster. I raced to it just as it raced to me, I raised my left dagger up high at the precise point of impact and it swiftly cut through the gargoyle's neck and dismembered its head from its body--exploding in a cloud of dust as I raced to the other one and did the same.

With the threat now gone, I could freely feel the searing pain going through my body--it would take about 48 hours for the poison to burn completely away from within my body.

Until then, with gaping wounds freshly open and still spilling my useless blood, I was an easy target out here.

Walking over the bloodied snow, I made my way slowly through the deepening forest--I needed to find a place to rest and heal my wounds.

But then I smelled five vampires; and they were coming this way. No! _Five_ vampires? I quickly took out my blood-stained weapons again and got in my fighting stance.

I would have to fight five vampires.

A small, female vampire with black hair and olive-toned skin came running up but stopped short a few feet and gasped when she saw me, bloodied and torn as I was.

Another vampire--this time a male--with the same features as the female came running up, and stood protectively in front of the female, I assumed that they were mates.

Then the other three came up, all females. One had strawberry blond curly hair, the next had pale blond hair, straight as corn silk, and the last one had even paler blond hair that made it look almost silver and it hung down to her chin, straight as a ruler. The three had devastatingly pale skin,--as pale as mine--and all of them had strange, golden brown eyes that were lighter than butterscotch, the likes I had never seen before in my eternal life.

Those strange golden eyes were wide as they took me in--which I probably looked like I'd been in both World War's, and I felt like it too, but I would not show any sign of weakness to my enemies.

"What in the world happened to you?" The black-haired female asked in shock, she sounded bizarrely, and truly concerned in her soft, kind voice.

"What _are_ you?" Her mate asked in a deeper voice with a hint of an accent, his face was the most confused of this coven.

"I am immortal, just like you, but not vampire, or human." I answered, but just barely, the poison and blood loss was taking its toll on my system. Already my vision was blurring around the edges . . .

"We will not hurt you, we want to help you," The one with strawberry blond curls said tentatively, taking small steps my way. All of their inhumanly beautiful faces were concerned. For me?

"Why?" I asked, shaking my head at the thought of anyone or anything feeling concerned for _me._

Then the poison and blood loss really got to me. I dropped one of my daggers to the snow covered ground and tried to hold my head up with my hand while I groaned at the intense pain and drowsiness the poison was causing.

"_Please_ let us help you!" The black-haired female spoke again, she was anxious about my health. _Vampires_ wanted to help me? Wanted to take care of me? _Why?_

I nodded my head automatically as I doubled over and fell into blackness.

I could hear them talking anxiously around me, and since I was healed from the blood loss and poison, I knew I could confront them now. But they hadn't attacked me in the forest when I was most vulnerable, _why?_

I sprung off the soft bed I was laying on and stood still in a far corner of the room.

They all were shocked by my sudden move and froze for a second before thawing and they took a step towards me.

I held my palm up in caution.

"Don't come any near," I warned, making my voice dangerous.

They instantly took a step back from me.

"Now, why am I here? And why did you help me instead of attacking me?"

They looked at me with faces ranging from shock to confusion.

"Why would we attack you?" The black-haired female from before asked me.

It was my turn to be confused.

"Why _wouldn't _you?" I asked them, but more to myself and the one male of the group shook his head and smiled reassuringly at me.

"We will not harm you. Come, let us get to know one another," he said kindly, ushering me forward.

I guess they do deserve an explanation since they took care of me. . . . which is still shocking--but these vampires seemed different from the others of their kind.

So I told them patches of my story. Of what I've been through and what I am because of that.

When I was done, they introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Tanya, and this is my family, the Denali Clan." The one with strawberry blond curls spoke.

"_Family?_" I asked in total confusion.

"Yes. We are all bounded as a family."

I shook my head slowly.

"Never heard of such a thing."

Tanya smiled before saying, "We are not the only ones."

"There are other groups of vampires who call themselves _families?_" I asked in utter shock--since when do vampires turn into good guys?

"Yep, but we'll explain all that later. I'm Kate." The vampire with long blond hair rose up and shook my hand.

Her eyes grew wide with shock immediately.

"You don't feel that?" she asked incredulously.

"Feel what?"

"Kate, please don't tell me you were trying to shock her," the black-haired male said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes shut.

She shrugged.

"Just a little pinch--it wouldn't of hurt her."

"An electric-current?" I asked, blinking, it's been a few centuries since I met a vampire who had the same ability as Kate.

"Well, yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well I have a shield up for protection against abilities such as that." I explained.

"A shield?" The male asked, more to himself than me. "Yes, that is why I cannot decipher her other abilities . . ."

So, it seemed he had a gift of his own--a gift where he can tell what your ability is.

"Because I keep most of my other abilities locked up." I said, and he looked at me, completely astonished.

"How can you maintain that?" he asked me.

I thought for a second.

"I have lived a very long time." I answered quietly, and he seemed to see how uncomfortable I was on the subject, because he seemed to have let it go.

Then the black-haired female rose and came to me, smiling sweetly.

"I've prepared some food for you in the kitchen, would you like for me to lead the way?" she asked tentatively, holding out her hand for me to take.

I hesitated, not use to kindness in any way, but took her offered hand in the end.

"Thank you." I spoke, looking into her golden brown eyes. "I would like that."

And so I--along with the Denali Clan--walked to their kitchen, while along the way they finished their introductions.

It had been a while since I had had a good, hot meal--and so I quickly devoured it while they talked about their life style. Animal blood--the reason why their eyes are a strange golden color. And once I found that out, I knew they were good. And I quickly found myself in companionship with them.

They invited me to stay, despite my flaws, and even gave me a room of my own. For the first time in a long time, I felt accepted.

But, somehow, I knew my demons lay in waiting, ready to attack and destroy me in their darkness.

* * *

**So.... just a small piece of Bella's past, and it will continue in the next chapter. I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can! Review....... PLZ! :D Oh, and thx bunches to those who did!**


	4. Luck and Fate

**Thx for the reviews! They really are an inspiration to me to keep going so let's continue!:)**

**

* * *

**

It was one day, swinging on the front porch with Carmen and Irina that I recalled an unanswered question from more than six months ago.

"Who are the other families you know of?" I asked them, and they knew what I was speaking of.

"There's only one other family we know of. Like us, they only feed on animal blood." Carmen said, still knitting together a decorative blanket.

"Yeah, and their family is even bigger than ours." Irina told me, flipping through her Elle magazine.

"So who are they?" I asked, and Irina put her magazine down on her lap to fix her short blondish-silver hair from falling down.

"The Cullens. There's Carlisle, he's the one whose created most of them. He has such amazing self-control on human blood that he's even a doctor!" Irina said, seeming astonished--as I was.

"_Really?_"

"Yep," she nodded. "And his wife is Esme, who's really nice, sweet, and motherly to everyone."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know . . ." I hinted at Carmen who smiled at me.

"And then there's Emmett and his mate, Rosalie. And Jasper, with his mate Alice, and then Edward--who has no mate." Irina finished, and dived back into her magazine.

Wow, a coven--_family_--of seven vampires. . . . then a new thought occurred to me.

"Do they have special abilities?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Jasper is very charismatic--he can make a room full of angry people instantly calm in a matter of seconds." Irina explained. So, this Jasper fellow can feel and control emotions--very handy for a peaceful vampire.

"And then there's Alice. She can see the future, have visions of something or someone. But it's only truly accurate until a decision is made," she continued. I had once met someone--well, a witch--who could predict the future of someone through a foggy ritual.

"And Edward can read minds, and that's basically the ones who have gifts in the Cullen family." Irina finished. A mind-reader? I had once came upon a group who were called the Listeners--their ability to read minds by looking through someone's eyes, but that had been millenniums ago . . .

And those were awful memories that I'd rather not remember.

I lived with the Denali Clan for another five months when my past life began coming back, and haunting me. Dooming me to spend eternity in the lonely darkness of my rightful home.

I knew I could not have escaped it, but I still tried. I tried for them, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazor. I loved them, I had grown attached to each of them, and they me.

But I could not live in the light anymore--it was not for me, and I would not bring them down into the evil flames of darkness with me.

I remember it like it was only yesterday . . .

"But _why_ do you have to go?" Kate asked me as everyone stood in my doorway watching me pack suitcases.

All of their faces were so . . . sad.

"I just have to, Kate. I have to leave. I can never stay in one place for too long." I said hastily, zipping up the large suitcase.

"But this is your home." Eleazor said gently, trying to mask his pain in seeing me leaving. Carmen, on the other hand, was crying tearless sobs. She was my closest friend . . .

I shook my head.

"No place is my home. If I stay here any longer . . . you all might get hurt." I managed to choke out. If they ever got hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself.

It got quiet as I tossed on the small purse onto my shoulder that Tanya had bought for me. I was all set.

I rolled my large suitcase behind me as I walked to the door where they were all standing.

"If . . . if you really must go . . . then please come back and visit sometime." Tanya said, and then she hugged me, and I hugged her back farewell.

"I will, Tanya, thank you for everything." I told her.

She nodded, and stepped away as Kate and Irina both came up and swallowed me in their 'sisters' hug. It was heartbreaking.

"You will always be our sister, Bella." Irina said into my shoulder.

"Call us for _anything_." Kate said into my other shoulder, and they drew back.

I nodded at them, afraid my voice might break.

Next was Carmen and Eleazor's turn. Carmen hugged me fiercely while Eleazor's was both sad and gentle.

"Please know that you will always have a home here." Carmen told me through her sobs.

"Yes. I know," I spoke softly, and then with a few more heartfelt goodbye's, I was off.

I had done research before I left and found a small town in the state of Washington named Forks. It had low population, and dense forests--perfect for me.

And, come to find out, it was the exact same place where the Cullen family lived.

Just. My. Luck.

* * *

Edward's POV

For the rest of the lunch hour, I watched her. She seemed to be in deep thought about something, and it was killing me not knowing what it was.

But eventually, the bell rang, and it was time for my next class.

Bella's POV

So . . . Biology II is it?

I was studying my schedule while walking down the almost desolant hall. I wasn't paying attention at all, and I unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry . . ." I mumbled, and then I smelled that distinctly sweet scent--a vampire.

I just bumped into a vampire. Could my luck get any worse?

I looked in front of me, and met the eyes of Alice Cullen.

She smiled at me, but there was a confused look in her eyes.

"It's okay," she said in a perky, high-soprano voice. "You're Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella." I quickly answered, and she smiled amusingly.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she introduced, and she held out her hand.

I shook her hand, but when I touched her pale white hand . . . something oddly familiar passed between us, and I was suddenly hit with recognition. Like I knew her from somewhere . . .

Alice quickly let go of my hand as if it had shocked her, she was completely stunned--she felt the same thing I had felt.

"See you later . . . Bella," she said slowly, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah . . ." I murmured, but she was already walking away.

What _was_ that just now? She seems so familiar . . . but when and where have I seen her? Most importantly,_ how_ do I know Alice?

I brushed aside the subject, for now, and hurried to class.

And would luck or fate _ever_ be on my side? I smelled the air, yep. There's definitely a vampire in my next class.

So, taking a deep breath, I entered the classroom.

Edward's POV

I was seated at my Biology table, waiting for Mr. Banner, when I smelled a very distinct scent. A scent I had never encountered before, and it was standing outside the classroom door, and it was very deadly--I could feel it.

I tensed, waiting and ready.

But then the door opened and in came Bella Swan. Did I have the deadly scent wrong? She was human, so how could she be possibly deadly?

And then I realized that the only empty seat available was the one beside me. I quickly moved my things to make room for her as she crossed the room and sat hesitantly down beside me.

"Hello," I said politely, and I noticed several things at that moment. One was that the deadly, unknown scent I had smelled earlier was now replaced with a vivid, eccentric smell of lavender . . . or maybe freesia. Two was that I could not smell her human scent, and even more so: her blood. Though I could plainly see the blood pumping under her pale, transculent-like skin, and hear her heart beat . . . Very strange. Was she human at all?

And then again, I wished I could read her mind . . . but why can't I?

"Hi," she said back, and turned to face the front of the room even though Mr. Banner wasn't in here yet.

"You're . . . Bella Swan, right? I'm Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said politely, trying to make her feel at ease.

She turned her head to me in one quick motion that momentarily shocked me. When I met her mysterious brown eyes, I found that their was shock in them too.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, but regained her composure. "It's nice to meet you too. I ran into your sister earlier," she said suddenly, blushing a deep red that did nothing to my predator side.

"Which one would that be?" I asked, smiling slightly at how unpredictable she was, of course that could be because she's the only one I can't read.

"Alice," she replied, her eyes becoming faraway.

"Oh." Was all I could say before Mr. Banner came running in, and the bell rang for class to begin.

What is that distant look in her eyes? What had happened between her and Alice?

Futively, I focused, and searched for my sister's mind. When I found it, I was immediately appalled by what she was thinking.

_I know I know her! But from where? Does she know me?_ Alice's thoughts were a complete jumble as she searched not only the future, but her forgotten past.

Bella and Alice know each other? How can _that_ be?

Alice began thinking of other things just as Mr. Banner assigned a project.

When I was finished with the assignment, I still had half an hour till class was over.

Shockingly, I noticed Bella was done as well. She was quietly scribbling something on a sketch book, how long has she been done?

I leaned over a little just to glimpse at what she might be doing, curiosity taking over my actions.

And what I saw was amazing.

* * *

**Irina is a good guy in this fanfic, but don't worry, Bella will have plenty of other enemies. And some of the things I've wrote in here... like Bella's white cloak, her daggers, the gars, and the Listeners, are all from the Legend of the Seeker if you read/watch it you'll already know what I'm talking about. This is not a cross-over fanfic or anything, I'm just using bits and pieces so it's okay if you've never heard of the Legend of the Seeker. So.... thanks for reading and plz review!**


	5. The Darkness of a Beauty

**So sorry for the long wait! I was considering re-writing this but I decided against it since so many people like it already... Anyway, the internet's slow so it took a while to upload this, but thx so much for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Edward. Edward. Edward. Ugh! I could not get him out of my head!

Ever since I heard his soft, velvet, beautiful voice when he spoke so politely to me . . . It was as if he was speaking to my still beating heart.

And then his smell! I can't even smell his vampire scent without being overpowered by his strange scent of honey and lilac. It was a smell that I would gladly welcome forever.

gave us a too easy assignment, and I finished before anyone - even Edward, who was still working diligently.

So, to pass time, and because it's a hobby of mine, I took out my sketch book.

I flipped by my recent drawings and found a clear sheet. I normally just draw whatever comes to me, and right now, I wanted to draw one of my old friends.

A black unicorn from more than five thousand years ago . . . her name, that I gave her, was Flicka.

And as I began sketching her wondrous black beauty . . . all the memories came flooding back, and I couldn't help myself but to remember.

~ * ~ .

It was a dark, full moon night - a sure-to-be werewolf night, and I was constantly on my guard, just anticipating an attack.

I had no aversion to werewolves, but when they killed innocent lives, that's when I would put a stop to things.

Ever since my rebirth and dwelling on all the innocent children who were sacrificed for selfish reasons . . . I didn't want to witness that ever again. I refused to let innocent lives be taken so meaninglessly.

So I became a slayer among the monster world, and a protector and guardian among the innocence.

This was when I learned how to fight like a predator, and it was when I discovered many abilities . . .

I waited in the shadows of the forest around me, until, finally, I heard them approaching me.

Five werewolves. I pulled out my weapons and got ready for their attack.

When they caught wind of me, they charged at full-speed. Werewolves were slightly over the size of full grown horses, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall after all.

They all growled ferociously at me, and I growled a throaty growl back that was a mixture of a vampire's growl and a werewolve's growl - something I picked up while fighting both kinds.

I leaped at one in the middle and drove my dagger into its pounding heart and he instantly died out with a gurgle.

Then, two of the wolves jumped on top of me - trying to pin me down so that they could rip me to shreds with their fangs.

I clutched both daggers, and then twisted up in a spiral formation - slashing through the werewolves' fur and flesh. They fell to the ground in a heap beside their fallen comrade.

Now only two remained. . .

They stared at me angrily before charging at me.

I simply threw a dagger at each of them, and the indestructable daggers crushed right through their skulls, and they too, fell to the forest floor.

But then, without any warning, one of the werewolves beside me who I thought was dead, turned swiftly up and bared its blood-stained teeth right into my right arm - breaking, no, crushing the bones there and making me instantly bleed, badly.

I screamed and called to one of my daggers that I had thrown. The dagger came soaring through the air and violently hit the werewolf square in the head.

His jaw unlocked its fearsome grip on my arm and the werewolf fell to the ground, dead this time.

New rule: Make sure enemy is dead, lest it come back and bite you in the butt.

Smiling through the pain, I called to my daggers and managed to catch them and put them away with just one hand.

Then I walked away from the werewolf carcasses and settled down at the base of an old tree.

Torn, shattered, and bleeding, I examined my right arm. Ugh. I couldn't even feel it! How would my completely shattered arm heal? And I couldn't rest, not with ever approachable monsters lurking about.

Then, suddenly, a scent of rain, mist, and just pure life radiated around me.

I scanned the mist-covered forest in front of me.

And then my eyes locked with a creature standing in the midst not ten feet from me.

It was a beauty to behold in the sight of anyone.

Realization hit me - it was a unicorn. Its horn came out from its head in a spiral and twisted formation, each curve was glistened in silver-like sparkles. Its long hair was even blacker than its coat, and the black beauty was absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

Then it approached, and I was alarmed. Would it try to kill me too? Before I could get up to either run or fight, I met the black beauty's soft and harmless midnight black eyes.

And I was completely locked in them that I couldn't move - I was frozen still as it came before me.

The misty rain scent washed over me as it slowly bowed its head down. The tip of the unicorn's horn touched my wounded arm, and a warm, gentle, soft, and healing spread throughout my arm. And I saw and felt my arm heal. All the shattered bones . . . and the gaping, bloody holes left from the werewolf's teeth . . . all gone, all healed. Within mere seconds.

I gasped, and looked up to the creature standing before me.

"My . . . arm . . ." I mumbled, and stood up - feeling no pain at all.

"Thank you." I said, patting its soft head just under its horn.

Unicorns were gentle creatures, the most gentle of them all. The most pure of them all . . . But the way I have been living up until now . . . .

I didn't trust anyone, so I feared everyone.

The unicorn closed its eyes, as if in contentment, and then gently shook my hand off as it walked closer to me and knelt completely down - wanting me to get on its back. Well, it did heal me . . .

When I was securely on, it rose up gracefully and trotted through the ever-deepening mist.

I buried my head into the black beauty's midnight hair and took in its heavenly mist and rain scent that completely filled me with life.

Shortly after, we arrived at a small lake that seemed to be the source of the glistening mist. I niftly got off and took a few small steps toward the lake.

There was a magical . . . _feeling_ emanating from the deep blue waters. I turned to face the creature.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, and it slowly came walking to me.

Then it suddenly dipped its head down, and the tip of its horn lightly touched my forehead, and a white orb of light formed in between my forehead and the tip of the unicorn's horn. Then the orb of light entered into my mind and it began.

It - _she_ was a female unicorn, and she had permitted me to see all of her memories.

The gift of knowing - sharing your memories with someone, was one of her three abilities.

The other two was the ability to stop someone or something in their tracks instantly; and then there was her healing ability.

But then I saw her past . . . She had been brought up into a herd of white unicorns. White meant pureness and safety to all, and black meant darkness and destruction.

Her mother had raised her until she was fully grown, but then her herd began shunning her - and they cast her out.

For 248 years, she's wandered around this world, alone and shunned . . . which reminded me of, well, me. Except I had been wandering a lot longer.

Then she had stumbled unto this mystical place and found out that this place was absolutely safe and protected from evil. And then she had hope; if this place allowed her to enter, then surely she was not full of darkness and destruction after all.

And then she sensed me, and came running. When she saw how much I was hurting, she wanted to heal me so she could take away my pain.

Then, we locked eyes. And every memory of mine instantly flowed into her mind - part of her unicorn trait, they automatically know everything about you, so that way they're connected to you, and you to them.

We were the same. I had never found anyone or anything who had gone through almost as much as me in my entire existence.

I re-opened my eyes and stared into the black abyss of her eyes. We were connected, I could feel it.

My hand curled around the side of her long, smooth face.

"Oh, Flicka I -" I said without thinking, my eyes growing wide.

She tilted her head to the side curiously and I smiled.

"I don't know . . . I guess it just . . . came to me." I shrugged, and her eyes crinkled up a bit around the edges, and her mouth turned slightly up into a sincere smile.

"Do you like the name . . . Flicka, I mean?" I asked, and she dipped her head down and then back up in a courteous nod.

I smiled.

"I like it too," I said while patting her head again.

That night I lied there, peacefully, against my new friend.

For the first time in a long time, I rested under the glow of the full moon night.

I began spending days in that mystical place with my Flicka - she was happy, and so was I.

Days quickly turned into weeks, and then to months - and I had not been attacked. Not once. Then happy realization hit me - perhaps I have finally found my heaven.

But just as I discovered my happiness, darkness quickly came, and took it away.

. * ~ * .

It was on a moonless night, a new moon night, and the forest seemed even more mist-covered than usual.

I dived into the deep blue lake that filled me with immense power while Flicka ate a bunch of apples I picked for her at twilight.

This lake was filled with divine power that my body and soul consumed intentionally. It felt familiar to me - for what reason, I didn't know.

I floated back up to the surface to find Flicka finishing her last red apple of the day.

I smiled at how calm and beautiful my one, true friend was.

She saw me as I rested against the edge and began walking over to help me out needlessly.

Before she could take a step my way, I heard a thundering, growling, fearsome roar like no other.

A dragon.

I looked to the sky, and, sure enough, a red-scaled, serpent-like creature was there. Dragons were the most giant blood-thirsty creatures I had ever come across with bodies like that of a snake, gigantic fanged, and rugged wings, hooked and clawed monstrous legs and arms, ruggedly-shaped horns came out of its large and scaley head. Their eyes were always red and slanted just like a snake's, they had the most largest, fanged teeth of any monster, and even venom to match.

I didn't come across them as much anymore, and when I did, the battle was always usually rough.

And then that scaley-hide swooped down and toward Flicka. Dragons were fiercely drawn to unicorns, as was vampires to humans; their blood called to them - and it was a game of predator and prey.

I quickly sprung out of the lake - but it was too late. The dragon bit into Flicka's neck, and she cried out in pain.

"NO!" I shouted, and my dagger - which was laying on the forest floor - instantly cut through the air and smacked right into the vile dragon's neck, knocking him off Flicka.

The dagger sliced through the dragon's neck and smacked into a nearby tree. But the dragon was still alive, and he was glaring at me, and I knew what was coming.

He reared his fearsome head back, and then released a flurry of red hot flames at me.

Feeling an immense power surge from somewhere deep inside me, I held my hand up - palm up - and let that power unfold.

I didn't even feel the burn from the fire as it smacked against my palm and then bounced back to the dragon - burning it in its own flames in an instant; all that was left were mere ashes.

And that's when I learned a new capability - barriers. I could turn my shield into a barrier - and anything that hits a barrier is automatically deflected and sent harshly back to its user.

I ran to Flicka instantly, and dropped down on my knees beside her.

"Please Flicka, you have to get up!" I cried out, she was barely breathing.

I saw the gaping wound on Flicka's neck, sapphire-blue blood spilling continuously out of it. I completely forgot that a unicorn's blood is a strange sapphire-blue color instead of red.

I pressed my hands down on the wound and concentrated like never before. Then, suddenly, it all came to me.

"Heal!" I ordered violently, my whole body shaking from the intensity of the power surging from me.

Then, a miracle happened. Flicka's massive wound began healing, but then I felt extremely tired, and fell over into unconsciousness.

. * . * .

As soon as I awoke, I sat straight up.

And there, laying beside me, was a well-healed Flicka.

"Flicka!" I beamed, hugging her neck. There was no sign of any injury . . . had I really healed her that well?

"Do you feel any pain?" I asked her, letting go to gaze into her eyes.

She shook her head at me and muzzled my hair - she was happy.

"I'm so sorry Flicka! I didn't know any dragons would come around here . . ." I trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

I gazed around me - at the ever-deepening forest and the mist-covered lake . . . This place kept evil away, but I . . .

I brought the evil here with me.

I shook my head as the cursed _**prophecy**_ entered my thoughts - which I quickly banished away from my mind.

"Flicka . . ." I mumbled, standing up, my back to her. How would I do this? How _could_ I do this? But she needed to be safe. "I must leave this place."

I came back to the present as I finished my drawing of her . . .

There was so much turmoil within me as I remembered those very last moments with her.

I told her that I had to leave, that I was bad, that I only brought evil and destruction - which was true . . . but . . .

She pleaded me with her sad black eyes to stay. She grabbed the sleeve of my shirt as I turned to walk away - forbidding me to stay there, with her.

And I remembered as my heart broke when I ripped myself away from her and whispered, "I love you, Flicka, never forget that . . . Goodbye, stay safe." And then I was gone, running at top speed away from her.

* * *

Edward's POV

She was trembling uncontrollably, it seemed like she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

I had to do _something_.

I lightly placed my hand over hers in an act of comfort, but was surprised at how odd her skin felt to mine. It wasn't extremely warm as a normal human's was; it was cold, but seemingly warm against my touch. And it was soft as silk . . .

She looked up at me with sad eyes, all of the warmness that was once in them had been replaced with a terrible coldness.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, wondering how such a fare creature could be overcome with grief of this degree.

She nodded slowly and smiled - but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I . . . don't know what came over me . . ." she whispered, her bell-like voice carrying her remorse. It was absolutely saddening.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked her as she gazed back down at her extraordinary drawing.

The drawing that I watched her create was like nothing I had ever seen before in my entire existence! She had drawn a beautiful, breathtaking masterpiece of a black horse standing up in the moonlight of the full moon - mist and trees surrounding it. It was the kind of drawing that just seemed so real, like you could picture yourself there . . .

I wanted to know what she was thinking more than anything right now.

"Who is this?" I asked her tentatively as she still gazed at it with sadness.

"Oh," she spoke, seeming shocked that I was still paying attention to her - which was a shock to me as well; I normally just ignore human beings, for fear that I might expose myself, but there was something different about Bella Swan . . .

"She was . . . a very old friend, that I loved very much . . ." she said, finally gazing back up at me.

"What happened to her?" I found myself asking as I gazed into those soft, sad eyes of hers. Suddenly wishing that I could take her sadness away.

"I -" she stopped, conflict arising within her, but then the bell rang.

Bella's POV

Saved. By. The. Bell.

I can't believe how close I came to the truth about Flicka! But I was just so saddened by all the memories . . . And then he laid his surprisingly warm hand on top of mine, and I had never felt such smoother skin than his. I got lost in his golden eyes that seemed to melt into mine . . .

And then I almost spoke the truth, about everything. Thankfully I stopped myself just as the bell rang, but still, I would have to be careful around Edward.

I then looked down at our joined hands - our inhumanly pale white hands . . . shoot! Would he notice it too?

He noticed our hands, and quickly removed his from mine - but a deep, unknown part of me didn't want him to.

"Sorry about that . . ." he apologized, and I couldn't help but blush at his gentlemanly gesture.

"It's okay," I said, shutting my sketch book - thankful, once again, that I did not draw Flicka's horn - and I grabbed my bag and stood up while Edward did the same.

"What's your next class?" he asked me suddenly, taking me off-guard.

"Um . . ." I took out my schedule and looked at it briefly. "Gym." I answered, and his flawless face fell ever so slightly.

"Oh . . . well, Alice has that class, maybe you two can be partners - I'm sure she'd love that," he said before walking away, and out the door.

"O . . . kay," I mumbled - knowing that he could hear me.

* * *

**I've always been captivated by dragons, unicorns, etc. ever since I was little, and that's how I got so involved with fantasy, and then later romance when I read Twilight. Flicka is a favorite movie of mine, I sobbed when I watched it, so I wanted to use her name which means "pretty girl" (I think). And unicorns and dragons DID once exist a long time ago, and I find that even more fascinating! The next chapter will be up soon I promise, well, as long as nothing happens to the computer that is:P Anywhoo, plz review!:D**


	6. Memoirs of an Immortal

**I just had to do an Alice POV because she's just Alice!:D She's one of my favorite characters, and I hope I do her justice! Sorry for the constantly changing-ups of POV's but I just wanted to get all of the action in!:P Oh, and I'm making them play badminton because it's my fav sport!:P**

_**Disclaimer: **_Alice, along with the rest of the Cullen family and Bella, belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer... *sigh*

* * *

Edward's POV

What in hell came over me to say that? I remember how it simply escaped my lips when I asked her what class she had next . . .

Well, at least Alice would be happy about this . . .

Alice's POV

Yay! I was going to be Bella's partner in Gym!

No matter how I know Bella, and how she knows me, will change the fact that we'll be sisters someday. I had a vision of that a few moments ago . . .

_We were both smiling and laughing about something that Jasper and Edward did, and how we were going to make them pay . . . Then we were side-by-side, taking pictures while we did outrageous poses that made us laugh even more . . ._

It was one of the most clearest and happiest visions I have ever had. And I was looking forward to the future, but I was going to make the most out of the present.

~ * ~ .

After I changed, I went out of the locker room in search of Bella. She wasn't hard to find, in fact, she was right where I thought she'd be—trying to seclude herself by sitting at the very end of the long bench.

"Hi Bella!" I said, sitting right down beside her with a big smile.

She turned to look at me and gave a small smile back.

"Hi Alice," she spoke in her perfect bell voice.

"You want to be partners?" I asked her, grinning since I already know her answer.

She sighed, seeming resigned.

"Sure."

I hopped up and held my hand out to her.

"Well let's go partner!" I said cheerfully and she smiled wider and shook her head.

"Okay partner!" she said back just as cheerfully, and grabbed my hand.

Bella's POV

Alice led me to an empty spot on the court.

"Have you ever played badminton?" she asked me excitingly, her golden eyes beaming.

"No . . . but I have seen others play it," I answered, and she gave me a racket.

"Okay then, let's play!" she said, grabbing her racket and a birdie and trotting off to the other side of the net.

She threw the birdie high in the air, and my eyes zeroed in on it as she daintily hit it straight to me.

I smiled, and then smacked the birdie back to her. She mirrored my smile, but this time hit it toward the far left of the court—out of my reach, or so she thought.

I was having too much fun to hold back and act as weak as a human. Especially since I was up against a psychic vampire.

Alice's POV

I just knew that Bella would miss the birdie, but what she did completely took me off-guard.

She ran to the birdie with no trouble at all, and then it seemed as if everything became in slow-motion.

Bella smiled, showing a full set of perfect—too perfect—teeth.

Then she gracefully hit the birdie under-handed, and everything returned back to normal pace.

The birdie came flying at me, and I barely managed to hit it back. What was that just now?

I could not see her next move at all! Why? I usually can always see someone's next move, why couldn't I see Bella's?

This was the first challenging game I had ever played, and it was the most funnest too.

Bella's POV

By the end of gym, both Alice and I were laughing as we continuously hit the birdie back and forth. It never once hit the net, or the ground.

When the coach blew his whistle,—signaling gym was over—Alice danced her way to me, she was just too graceful in her movements.

"Good game!" she said exuberantly, offering a high-five.

"Yeah!" I said back, not even pretending, and lightly smacked my hand against hers—she didn't even notice that our hands were practically the same . . .

We walked together to the girl's locker room and changed and just about talked about everything . . . then we said our goodbye's and I watched as she walked away to a silver Volvo surrounded by her family.

They were all eying me curiously, and I turned my gaze away and got into my truck.

~ * ~ .

I got to my house in a daze. It was a small, one-bedroom house with a large living room and kitchen. It was made of white stones, and had a long front porch and a small back porch.

What's more is that my house is in a quiet neighborhood of its own, with a dense forest across the road, and a dense forest in my backyard.

I parked my old, sturdy truck in the driveway and got out. Looks like pizza will be on the menu today . . .

Edward's POV

Alice was in a relatively good mood on the way home—which Jasper loved, because her emotions affected him and put him in a good mood too.

When I asked her how Gym was, she started firing off praises of Bella. The only one who was in a rotten mood was Rosalie—though that's no surprise, but she wasn't thinking about _why_ she was mad, so I had no idea.

We reached the house and found that Carlisle had come home early from the hospital.

And that's when I read Alice's mind. She was thinking of the last vision she had of her and . . . Bella.

"Alice?" I shouted, catching her bubbly self by the shoulders.

Her eyes widened—and she knew that I saw the vision.

"It's going to happen Edward—and I _will_ make it happen," she said fiercely, I've never seen her this . . . _determined_.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked, curling his hand around hers and calming her emotions.

She turned to face him, becoming calmer.

"I had a vision today," she told everyone.

"What was it about Alice?" Carlisle asked, both concerned and curious as to why I would act like that.

"It was about Bella and me."

Several of them gasped, but I was too focused on Alice's thoughts to really pay attention to anyone else.

"The new girl?" Jasper asked.

"Why her? She's _human_." Rosalie said distastefully, her earlier irritation re-surfacing.

"Human or not, the fact is—we're going to be sisters some day." Alice told them firmly and Esme's hand went straight over her heart.

"She's going to be one of us some day?" Carlisle asked her, appalled as everyone else was.

Alice looked at me, and allowed me to see another vision she had.

_Bella was sitting in our living room. She was covered in deep cuts with blood all over her, and she looked so . . . miserable. Like we would shun her and make her leave . . ._

_And then she looked directly at me, and I went to her and I_—

"Alice?" I gasped, my eyes wide with shock.

She could see it in my eyes that I preferably did not want to see that part of her vision.

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll skip that part then," she grumbled.

_"I must go," Bella said, sadness ringing in her bell-like voice._

_"No! Don't go Bella!" Alice pleaded with her as Bella stood, her back to us._

_Then she turned swiftly around to face us._

_"I don't want to go . . . I want to stay here with all of you, but I_—"

_"Then stay." I said, pleading her as I took her hand into mine._

_Carlisle stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders._

_"You belong here, with us," he said slowly, looking at her as if she were his own daughter . . ._

_"And everyone here accepts and loves you Bella." Esme said, stepping up and taking her other hand, and she too, viewed Bella as her own daughter._

_And I watched as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie nod their heads at Bella, their golden eyes filled with love and acceptance for her._

_"Thank you." Bella sobbed, sounding like that of an angel as we embraced her in a family group hug._

"I haven't seen her as a vampire, but I _do_ see everyone loving and accepting her." Alice said and I saw Rosalie smirk.

Alice saw it too and immediately turned to face her.

"Even you Rosalie will grow to love her," she said, but Rose just sauntered off towards the garage, and Emmett went with her.

_I'll try and get her to accept _. . . _Alice's vision_. Emmett thought to me and I nodded at him.

"So when will I get to meet this Bella?" Esme asked excitingly, and Alice looked into the future and she smiled.

"Soon!"

* * *

Bella's POV

I was slowly washing up after the long day, and, as always, I grabbed my sketch book, journal, and pencil and headed out back to the hammock I tied in between two trees.

I was well-ready to lie there and melt my problems away into the setting sun . . .

The first thing I did was, well, dreadful homework.

But after that, I finished Flicka's beautiful and unique horn . . . I wonder where she is right now, or if she's even still alive . . .

I shook my head and sighed deeply. Some things just never truly fade, I'll always worry and . . . _love_ my Flicka, wherever she might be . . .

I tossed my sketch book aside and picked up my journal, the journal that links to my past. Mostly all of my memories are written into these pages . . . my memoirs.

I flipped it open unto the next page and began writing everything that had happened today . . .

Edward's POV

Dusk was finally approaching, and everyone was still milling over Alice's visions—which she thoroughly explained to them while I escaped to my room.

I didn't want to think back on her visions . . . of when I went to comfort Bella like, like a lover would. I didn't understand that . . . I just met her after all!

Jasper's thoughts were curious as to what he and I would do to Alice and Bella that would result in us more than likely begging for forgiveness at their feet.

I almost laughed, my own curiosity perking up at what we might do . . .

I sighed, and got up from my black leather couch.

When I reached the front door, Alice yelled at me.

"Have a nice time!" she said cheerfully, a mischievous smile planted her face, and she was absolutely careful at not revealing anything in her thoughts.

I raised one eyebrow, but shook my head. Ever since her encounter with Bella, her visions are clearer and more prominent, and she's very determined to make her visions come true.

"Crazy psychic," I whispered, and she laughed as I raced out of the house on foot.

. ~ * ~ .

Was Alice's visions correct, and fate was guiding me to her?

I was just running through the woods when I picked up her scent: lavender and freesia, and I instantly followed it.

I found a small white house that was as remote as my family's home. She lived out _here_ of all places? But why would she—

And then I saw her.

She was sleeping soundly in a white hammock just outside her house.

Books were scattered around her, and her body seemed to glow in the moonlight . . . she was the most mysterious and beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on in my entire existence.

I simply _had_ to be near her . . .

I walked until I stood right beside her. I could hear and feel her warm breath as it softly and soundly escaped her perfectly full lips . . .

"Edward," she spoke with so much recognition that I flew up into the trees, fearing she had woken up and seen me.

But she hadn't, she was still sleeping. She was sleep-talking.

A curiosity like no other consumed me and I was compelled to go back to her side.

I swooped down effortlessly and landed silently beside her again. She had such a peaceful look on her angel face . . . and her dark mahogany hair was twisted wildly in curls all across the whiteness of the hammock and against her snow white flawless skin . . .

She was irrevocably beautiful in every way.

"Edward . . . I want . . . to stay . . ." she mumbled beautifully.

"You can," I whispered back to her, drawn to the way my name escaped her lips . . .

She was dreaming about me. But why was she?

"No . . . Edward . . . stay," she whimpered slightly, her smooth forehead creasing in worry.

"I will," I vowed, taking a step closer to her sleeping form. I gently smoothed out the creases on her forehead with my fingertips, and her warmness was like no other I've ever felt. It was filled with the healing of life that wrapped around my cold, dead heart.

She sighed, and her breathtaking scent washed over me, consuming me in its fragrance . . . and then she leaned into my touch . . .

I found myself falling . . . falling helplessly . . .

Then she took in a deep breath—and I knew she was about to awake.

I swiftly ran into the trees, and away from the woman who has captivated my entire world.

Bella's POV

Someone was here—right beside me.

But before I had the chance to open my eyes, whoever it was took off running through the trees.

I shot open my eyes and sat straight up—scanning the woods around me for the intruder.

No one. I sniffed the air.

Vampire, more specifically, one of the Cullens.

The air around me was tainted with the familiar fragrance of honey and lilac—Edward Cullen. He was here? _Why_?

Did he find out what I am and came to confront me of it? Since he did not attack me in my vulnerable state does that mean . . . that they all still think I'm human? If so, how much longer will I be able to put up this careful facade?

Dawn approached, the sun's soft rays breaking through the cloudy disarray. And as I sat and gazed up at the sky, realization hit me.

This was the dawn of a new era . . . the dawning of _my_ era. It was time for new beginnings, and hopefully happy endings.

* * *

**I thought it would be neat to put in the title of the story... I hope you all liked it, and I hope you all keep reading it! This is one of my favorite chapters . . . Oh, and who's psyched for Eclipse? It's my favorite book from the saga so I'm super excited!:D And if you guys don't mind, I have another story up called Sisters of the Origin, if you wanna check it out!:) And always, thx for reviewing, and I hope for more! **

**~K.K**


	7. Short Lunch

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I just love reading them, they really brighten up my day!:D**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I waited in the parking lot with Alice—both of us impatient to see Bella. Jasper reluctantly left Alice after she ushered him it was fine. Rosalie stalked off towards school in her typical Rosalie fashion, while Emmett grinned and shook his head at the two of us.

After we waited for what seemed like eternity, Bella's old, cryptic truck parked on the other side of the parking lot from us.

We swiftly walked to her and I watched as her amazing beauty flitted gracefully out of the old Chevy. She was wearing what appeared to be old jeans and a long-sleeve flannel shirt and all of her dark mahogany curls were put up into a ponytail.

She was so beautiful.

_WHAT is she wearing? Oh no, this will not do! It's time for a shopping trip,_ Alice thought, and then she peeked up at me. _And no boys allowed!_

I let out a quiet chuckle, and then we reached Bella. She looked up at us, surprised.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said, being her usual perky self.

Bella smiled, and it was so heart-breakingly beautiful that I was taken aback by its glorious perfection.

"Good morning," she said quietly, lowering her eyes as soon as she met mine.

"So I was planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles this weekend, would you like to join me?" Alice asked her as we began walking to the school building.

"Who's all going?" Bella asked, seeming uncomfortable.

"Just me and you." Alice answered, again warning me that I could not come, and Bella seemed to brighten up at that fact.

"Okay, sure." Bella said, giving Alice a warm smile—which made Alice overjoyed, and she quickly gave Bella a beaming smile back.

"Oh, and would you like to join us for lunch at our table?" Alice asked, and I shot her a look, which she ignored, and remained focused on Bella.

Bella hesitated ever so slightly, seeming torn about what she should do.

And then her glorious brown eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds while we stood outside her classroom. Whatever turmoil was going on inside her seemed to resolve as she looked deeper into my eyes, and I into hers.

Then she looked back at Alice.

"Thank you so much, lunch with you and your family sounds great!" she spoke to Alice optimistically, and Alice grinned.

"Great! I'll save you a seat!" Alice said, and Bella went into her classroom.

_It won't be long now . . ._ Alice thought, but quickly started thinking of other things so I would not know of what is going to happen.

Bella's POV

It was already lunchtime and I hesitantly walked to the cafeteria. I looked at the far table where the Cullens normally sit, and, sure enough, there they were.

Alice was bobbing up and down excitingly when she saw me enter the lunchroom.

With a wry smile, I shook my head and grabbed a tray of food. After paying for it, I walked to their table—carefully avoiding the curious gazes of my human friends.

"Sit here Bella!" Alice said, pulling out a chair beside her and beside him. Edward.

"Thank you," I spoke in a restrained voice, trying to hide my discomfort—though the unknown part of me was rejoicing.

"No problem," she said dismissively, turning to stroke the blond male's face as if in comfort. And then I noticed how tense he was as I sat down. He was tense because he was waiting for the scent of my blood to smack him in the face—only it wouldn't; there was no scent to my blood.

When he let out a long-held breath, and sniffed the air, he grew less tense, and more like the rest of his family—calm and comfortable.

He met Alice's eyes and nodded, and then Alice turned to me with a smile.

And all of this happened—the blond male growing tense and then untense—so quickly that human's would have never even saw it the way I did.

"This is Jasper," Alice introduced the blond male to me who was obviously her mate.

He smiled and nodded at me respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said in a deep voice, and I smiled, pleased that I made him more comfortable here.

"The pleasure's all mine," I said, and then the big brawny one chuckled.

I looked at him—he was sitting directly in front of me—and he had a huge grin planted on his face.

"Now I see why Edward and Alice won't shut up about you, I'm Emmett," he said, extending his fist rather than his hand to me.

I mimicked him and hit his fist with my own—hard; I didn't exactly want to hold back, but I didn't let out all my strength since Emmett wasn't a threat, really just a big teddy bear.

He raised his eyebrows at me, surprised by my strength, and just kept on grinning while I looked at the next sibling—the beautiful blond female.

"This is Rosalie," Alice introduced when she made no move to speak, she just stared at me coldly.

"Hi Rosalie," I spoke kindly, not in the least bit intimidated by her harshly cold stares.

She simply nodded at me, and turned her head to stare out the window covered in rain.

I could hear Edward's soft growls coming from beside me . . . and it made me feel protected— though I would never need any protection from anyone.

And then it hit me.

The gruesome scent of a gar.

Edward's POV

All my thoughts were of one person, Bella.

As I sat in the cafeteria with my siblings, I couldn't help but fantasize a bit. After all, these feelings were rapidly growing with each passing second.

I use to sit in this very spot day after meaningless day, with no changes in my eternal life.

But then Bella Swan came into my life and turned my entire world upside down. She was my world, she was slowly bringing me to life, awakening the long buried deep humanity within me.

I wanted to tell her of my new profound love for her, even if she is human and I'm vampire—there will never be anyone else for me in this life.

_Yay! Bella's here!_ Alice's shrill thoughts caught my attention.

It wasn't long before I could smell Bella's fragrance of freesia and lavender wash over me, and feel her warmness warm myself along with it.

"Sit here Bella!" Alice exclaimed, pulling out the chair that was in between Alice and I.

Alice was going to make her sit beside me? If my heart could beat, it would be throbbing right now.

"Thank you," Bella spoke in what seemed like a restrained tone. I was confused; did she not want to sit beside me? No matter how very much I wished for her to sit down beside me in such close proximity, I did not want to put her through anything she did not want.

"No problem," Alice said, but before I could shoot her a warning look, she turned to her husband, Jasper, who was having controlling issues when it comes to human blood. He was holding his breath right now as Bella slowly sat down in the chair beside me—her warmth wrapping around not only me, but everyone else as well.

_Edward, I don't know if I can . . . _Jasper thought disbelievingly.

I nodded encouragingly—assuring him that he _can_ maintain control.

He let out his long-held breath and then automatically sniffed the air—tensing up again.

_Hmmm . . . strange . . . I'm not tempted by her blood . . ._ Jasper was thinking, his tense posture quickly melting away into that of a posture like the rest of our siblings—calm and composed.

Alice was still stroking his cheek in reassurance and he met her golden eyes with his and nodded.

Then she turned to Bella with a smile.

"This is Jasper," she introduced.

Jasper smiled and nodded.

_I hope I didn't frighten her,_ Jasper's thoughts were repentive.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said kindly.

"The pleasure's all mine," Bella said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

_She seems to be calm and . . . glad? _Jasper thought, sensing her emotions with his ability.

Then Emmett chuckled and caught my attention along with Bella's.

"Now I see why Edward and Alice won't shut up about you, I'm Emmett," he said, and, being his usual self, he extended his fist toward her rather than his hand.

I was about to say something when Bella took me completely by surprise by mimicking my brother and smacking his fist with her own.

_Whoa,_ Emmett thought, raising his eyebrows, _that was some strength she put into that, she's_ _pretty strong for a human. Oh yeah, Edward, she's a keeper._

I mentally rolled my eyes.

Then I tensed when she looked at Rosalie.

_No matter what Alice has seen, I still think she is a threat to this family,_ Rosalie was thinking, and then she stared at Bella coldly.

"This is Rosalie," Alice introduced when Rosalie made no move to introduce herself.

Rosalie just gave Bella an ice cold stare.

"Hi Rosalie," Bella spoke kindly and innocently.

Rose only nodded at her and then turned to look out the rained-over window.

I growled lowly, as not to frighten Bella. How dare she? Bella has done nothing wrong! A very protective nature took over me like nothing before ever had.

Before I could act on this nature, Bella suddenly grew absolutely still, tense, and the familiar dangerous scent from yesterday returned.

Bella's POV

Gars, and lots of them were in the woods outside the school. In a matter of minutes, they would all swarm the school and kill and eat every single human being here. I could not let that happen.

"Would you please excuse me for a few minutes?" I asked all of them as I got up, my posture rigid.

"Bella—" Edward murmured but I was already walking away, and out the door and into the dangerous outside world.

Before I could swiftly escape at inhuman speed to the threat, Alice and Edward caught up to me on the sidewalk outside of the cafeteria.

"Bella, we're so sorry about Rosalie, please forgive her." Alice said, her eyes repentant.

"Just ignore her rude behavior, I do." Edward said, repentant as well.

"What? Oh no no, it wasn't her at all, I just have to do something real quick, I'm in a bit of a hurry . . ." I murmured in a rush.

"Oh! Well, go ahead. See you in Gym?" Alice asked me hopefully.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Be safe," Edward murmured to me suddenly, and I just gaped at him.

They both quickly began walking away from me and back to the cafeteria where their family awaited them.

I just stood there, stunned. He was wanting me to be safe? Why would he be . . .

I shook my head. Focus.

I carefully raced to my truck and almost ripped the door off in my rush. I retrieved my daggers from the secret department I made underneath the seat, and shut the door.

Being careful of anyone seeing me, I slipped into the nearby woods and let the rain hit me as I ran at inhuman velocity to the monsters that I would slay.

* * *

_**Duhn. Duhn. Duuuhn! (Going for a dramatic drum roll here) Plz review if you liked this!:) Oh, and one question... how in the heck are you able to put links up that go to pics like I was gonna put up a pic link to what Bella's cloak and weapons look like but when I put the link, on my profile it didn't show up that blue color (you know, where you can click it and it instantly shows you a pic or video). So if anyone has any idea on how to do this properly then plz let me know! It will be greatly appreciated!:D**_

_**~ Kayla**_


	8. Protective

**Oh my goodness 50 Reviews? Wow, I'm shocked and feeling just awesome! Thx so much for loving Dawn of a New Era so far and all! I made this one longer than I expected to, but since I got so many reviews I feel like putting more out!:P**

**~K.K**

**

* * *

**

It was a few miles from the school where the gars lay in wait. It would of only took them three minutes to get to the school full of innocent children and slaughter them all—gars fly extremely fast, they're even faster than vampires and werewolves.

Because they're part dragon and gargoyle, they have smaller bodies—but that's what makes them faster and more agile. They're a slimy color of green and yellow with scales, their wings are the same as a dragon's and their legs and arms are of that of a fearsome dragon too. Their head has the same features as a gargoyle—they even have the same round yellow eyes as a gargoyle with sharp-edged teeth.

But their is one down-side to this formidable creature. They're blind, so they rely more on their instincts of smell and hearing than anything.

When I began approaching them, I sensed how many their were.

Ten in all, and this confused me; normally gars travel alone or sometimes in pairs, but _ten_?

This is going to take a while . . . Looks like I won't be seeing any of the Cullens for the rest of the day.

Edward's POV

I had waited in our Biology II class expecting her to show . . . but she never did. And then a new emotion came over me. Anxiety.

She should be here!

_No Edward. Just wait, she'll show up,_ Alice thought as she had a vision of me bolting out of class in search of Bella.

I mentally sighed, but stayed in my seat till the end of class.

.~ * ~.

When the final bell rang and Bella had still not returned, I wasn't the only one brimming anxiety.

"I don't get it! She was suppose to have already been here!" Alice was saying as she searched the now hazy future.

"Calm down, it shouldn't be hard to re-trace her steps," Emmett said as we all walked to the parking lot.

"It will be okay Alice. We will find her," Jasper comforted, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"Thanks Jasper," she said back, leaning into him.

When we reached the parking lot, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why is Bella's truck here?" I asked, my tone alarmed.

My siblings looked in the direction of where I was looking.

I don't get it, was she here? I inhaled deeply, hoping I would find her mind-blowing fragrance lingering in the air . . .

But there was nothing. Bella's scent was long gone from here.

Alice began searching the future.

"I can't see her anymore!" Alice said as she searched.

"What do you mean you can't see her anymore?" I asked her, though I was seeing it as well.

"I'm not sure . . . it's all really hazy . . . like it's covered in some kind of mist, or fog. I don't know what her next move is," she answered.

"We need to search for her!" I ordered, and they all nodded as we split up to find my only love . . . the only one who has ever captivated me so entirely.

Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV

I'm dead. Or rather, I _should_ be dead.

I had successfully vanquished the gars, but at the price of several of them biting me viciously—sending their venom and poison coaxing through my veins.

And the very last one managed to crush my rib cage—making me vomit my own blood.

I could only walk back to my truck, which was still parked at the school parking lot.

I was, literally, the walking dead. Because this blow should have killed me, if I were still human . . .

Edward's POV

We had all split up and searched the area.

I checked Bella's house, but found it as vacant as the now empty school parking lot.

After half an hour of searching, my siblings and I met up in the parking lot.

Bella's POV

When I'm in a state like this, all of my senses are dulled, and that makes me extremely vulnerable.

I went straight to my truck and threw my bloodied daggers underneath my seat, and then I saw that my truck was not the only vehicle still parked here.

There was a silver Volvo on the other side of the parking lot, and I could feel five pairs of golden eyes on me.

Edward's POV

It was Bella.

She was _different_. Her beautiful white skin was as pale as a corpse, her hair was dead black, and must have fallen down at some point; her clothes were a bit torn and had mud and grass stains everywhere, and her eyes were . . .

Coal. Black. With deep, dark rings under them.

"_Bella_?" I gasped, sure I was just imagining this.

She didn't say anything, she just stared at me. There was no expression on her face.

I only stayed frozen for a moment until anger built inside of me. _Someone_ had done this to her.

I ran to her—at dreadful human speed—while my siblings followed behind me.

"Bella! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Alice blubbered frantically, her thoughts concerned like a sister.

Bella broke her gaze with me and locked eyes with Alice.

"I'm fine," she answered her, her voice strained.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded, feeling fury like I've never felt it.

She shook her head and leaned against her truck, she looked so . . . weak. She needed help. I had to help her.

"Let me help you," I murmured, taking a step towards her, preparing to take her into my arms if I have to.

"I can take care of myself," she said weakly, though her eyes were fierce and the deadly scent filled the air.

_Edward we have to help her_, Alice thought.

"_Please_ Bella? Our father is a doctor . . . he can help you." I pleaded, and her knees became slightly shaky.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

Alice must have known what she was talking about because she quickly spoke.

"You will be treated at our house Bella."

Bella nodded, her gaze unfocused and distant. Then her shaky knees gave out, and she fell to the ground.

Alice and I quickly caught her. She was unconscious.

"Go call Carlisle—we'll take her there," I said to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie and they ran into the woods.

"Are you going to hold her while I pull the car over here?" Alice asked and I nodded while gently scooping Bella into my arms—she was so much _colder_ than usual.

Alice quickly pulled the car to where I was and I got in the back seat with Bella in my lap.

Bella's POV

With my very last strength, I managed to heal my broken ribs, but then I was immediately exhausted, and I blacked out. Right there, with five vampires present before me.

The next thing I knew was that I was attached to a heart monitor, and that only four vampires were present with me. I knew two of them were Edward and Alice, but the other two's scent I didn't recognize.

"Alice, can you see her?" Edward's soft, velvet voice asked from beside me.

"Yes, she is clear now—as clear as she was before all of this happened . . ." Alice mumbled from somewhere near me.

"I wonder what could have happened to her . . . the poor dear . . ." A motherly voice asked anxiously.

And then I felt something that I thought I would never again feel in my entire immortal existence. A mother's touch. Whoever she was with the motherly voice and touch was softly stroking my cheek, and I could faintly hear my own dead mother's voice in my head . . .

. ~ * ~ .

_"Wake up Bella dear," my mother's soft and caring voice woke me from my sleeping._

_I was only seven at the time . . ._

_"No," I whined, and she laughed and began stroking my tangled mess of brown hair._

_"I thought you promised to help your mother in the garden today?" she asked teasingly._

_I opened my eyes and smiled weakly up at her._

_My mother had hazel brown eyes, ivory, creamy skin, and she had short, curly, caramel brown hair__—__I had always hoped as a child that I would grow up and be just as beautiful and caring as my mother was . . ._

_"Okay . . . " I grumbled, and she laughed again and pulled me into her arms, into her motherly love that I always long for . . ._

_. ~ * ~ .  
_

I opened my eyes and saw a woman who looked exactly like my deceased mother. The only differences was that her skin was much paler and her eyes were golden brown . . .

Without thinking, I blurted out,"Mother?"

Her eye brows knit together in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked me, her eyes shining a bit, and I snapped out of my flashback.

"Oh, sorry, you just look a lot like . . . my mother . . ." I whispered, almost sadly, as embarrassment flushed my cheeks.

"Oh!" she said, and smiled kindly at me, showing a dimple at the corner of her mouth like my mother use to have . . .

"It's alright dear," she said, and then placed a hand on mine. "How are you feeling?"

I looked around me and saw Edward and Alice first, both sitting beside me.

"I'm so glad you're awake Bella!" Alice said, giving me a small hug.

"How long was I out?" I asked, and then a man with tidy blond hair and golden eyes wearing a doctor's suit stepped up beside me.

"You were only out six hours Bella," he said, but then re-traced his steps. "I'm Carlisle, Edward and Alice's father, and this is my wife, Esme."

I looked at the two of them, they both reminded me of my father and mother.

"Hello," I greeted them.

They smiled warmly at me.

"Now, can you tell us what happened to you?" Edward asked me, and I turned to look at him. He was strangely upset.

What could I tell them that would seem, well, _human_? I couldn't exactly tell them that I fought a pack of ten gars . . .

"I don't remember," I said, that would be understandable since humans can't really recall tragic events that be-falls them . . .

"You don't remember?" Edward asked me incredulously, I was hoping none of them would see through my lie . . . that's something I've never been good at . . .

"What is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked me very doctrinally, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Um . . . I said bye to Edward and Alice and I was walking on the sidewalk . . . but after that, I can't remember anything."

"Hmm . . . interesting," he mumbled, scribbling down something with his pen.

And then I noticed the IV in my left wrist, and I could barely contain my fear.

"Carlisle, can you please remove the needle from my arm?" I asked, my voice rising in fear, and I had to close my eyes so the unbearable fear would not show.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's soft, velvet voice asked me from my waking nightmare.

I swallowed convulsively, trying my hardest to not remember why I especially feared needles . . .

The heart monitor went wild as my heart did, both of them racing as the fear inside of me grew to a near point of a panic attack.

I had to calm down. _Don't remember the past_, I told myself and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes and every single vampire face in the room were anxious and worried.

"I'm fine, it's just . . . I'm not that fond of needles," I told them, and Carlisle came closer to me, his face concerned.

"Very well, I take it you have had a bad experience with needles?" he asked, lightly starting to pull the IV out.

'Bad experience' doesn't even BEGIN to explain all the hell I went through because of those demon scientists . . . But I wasn't about to explain how I came to be.

"I guess you could say that," I winced as he took the needle out and began wrapping my wrist up.

Then Edward—as if in an act of comfort—held my other hand in his. I could barely feel the coldness of his marble skin . . .

"Are you okay?" he asked, his golden eyes burning into mine.

I smiled, letting him comfort me.

"Yes, I am now."

Edward's POV

Bella was far too tired and weak so I could not give her a proper tour of our home.

_Don't worry, another time, just get her home Edward,_ Alice thought to me as I helped Bella into the passenger side of my car.

I nodded at her when Bella wasn't looking, and I swiftly got into the driver's seat.

Alice leaned into Bella's open door.

"Get well soon Bella. I'll come and check on you after school, oh, and I'll get your homework for you too," she said.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said, giving her a smile.

"Oh it's no problem, and if you need any help during the day just call this number," Alice said, handing her a piece of paper which undoubtedly had Alice's cell number written on it.

"Alice I'm pretty sure I'll make it on my own—I'll probably try and sleep."

_Ohhh, maybe a sleep over! _Alice thought enthusiastically.

"Alice, I think it's time for us to go," I said reproachfully and she childishly stuck her tongue out at me.

_Fine. I guess it is too soon for that and Bella really does need to rest._

"Bye Bella," she said, and shut Bella's door.

. * . * .

The drive to Bella's house was relatively quiet . . . I had no idea of what to say to her so instead I turned on a cd that was already in my radio.

Its soft music filled the car, and Bella stirred.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, turning down the music; maybe she preferred the quiet atmosphere.

"No, no, it's alright," she quickly reassured. "It's just . . ." she began shaking her head.

"What?" I whispered, intrigued to find out more about the mystery that is Bella Swan.

She turned her gaze from the radio to me, and I tried desperately to hold her gaze.

She took a hesitant deep breath, and then let it go, and her warm breath caressed my face.

"It's been . . . quite a long time since I've listened to music . . . especially classic music like this," she explained sheepishly, blushing a deep, beautiful red.

"You like Clair De Lune?" I inquired.

She bit her bottom lip, and it seemed to be a nervous habit of hers.

"It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," I said, hope swelling inside me at the fact that me and this beautiful creature have something in common.

By this time, I was parked outside Bella's house and she seemed to notice it too.

Damn! Bella did not know that I knew where she lived, I had slipped up.

But instead of questioning me like I thought she would, she just stared out at her house and then back at me with a smile on her angel face.

"You're welcome to come in if you like," she said very politely, and the hope swelled inside me even more.

"I would be delighted."

* * *

**Ooooo! I know what you're thinking, but the rating is still T, I don't do M-rated things... So I hope you all enjoyed this! P.S. The next chapter is sort of forshadowing the next sequel, so be prepared to drink it in!:P Man, Eclipse was AWESOME! I really loved it, it was the best one to me so far... And I'll update Sisters of the Origin real soon so keep me on alert so you don't miss it!:D And plz review if you loved this speedy update!**


	9. Discovery

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm back now, the summer's thunderstorms are about to be over so that means my computer won't be electrocuted everytime one comes up! Seriously, that's all it's been doing around here!:( Buuuut... I'm back now and ready to give you guys some more of DNE! This is one of my favorite chapters so far, and I just want to thank all of my reviewers but I want to give a BIG round of applause to Kjate95 for your OUTSTANDING review! You've really inspired me to keep on going and I thank you for that! I'm so glad you love my story!:D**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me so no, I'm not making any money off of this!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I can't believe Edward and I have something in common . . . I don't know why, but my heart felt as if it soared at knowing that.

What were these foreign, unknown feelings I could feel awakening inside me? I had never experienced them in my short human life, and I thought becoming immortal erased all of my human emotions . . .

But they were still there. Buried deep in forgotten ashes. Waiting for . . . a man like Edward to come and resurface them—awaken the woman inside me.

What was happening to me?

I unlocked the front door to my house and let Edward in.

Edward's POV

Bella's home was quite small compared to my family's home.

Ever since we arrived she seemed deep in thought about something, and I became frustrated not knowing what it was she was thinking. Ah, if only the Heavens would allow me to enter her brilliant mind . . .

"This is the living room, and over here is the kitchen," Bella began explaining, breaking the heavy silence. "And upstairs is the bathroom and my room."

I nodded, not knowing what to say, and began looking around.

I noticed some old objects hidden away in the far corner of the living room.

They seemed to be ancient relics and symbols . . . I picked one up and examined it.

It was a small black statue made in some kind of stone I've never seen or felt before. It was in the shape of a hawk and their were ancient-like letters and symbols engraved in its surface . . .

"What is this?" I asked, still studying its unknown . . . _forbidden_ quality.

"Just an antique, I use to collect things like this a long time ago," she told me swiftly and I put the relic back where it once was.

There was something she was hiding . . . for she seemed disturbed when she would glance at the ancient 'antiques.'

In fact, a lot of the things she possessed seemed very old . . .

"Well, I should be going, you do need rest." I said as I made my way to the door and Bella followed wordlessly.

"I'll make sure Alice returns your truck tomorrow," I said, turning around to face her, and she was in that deep-thought expression again.

"Thanks," she simply said, meeting my eyes with hers.

She was so devastatingly beautiful that it pained me to see how truly tired she was.

"It's no problem at all Bella," I spoke softly, relishing the way her precious name rolls off my tongue and escapes my lips.

Her gaze was fixed on me as mine was fixed on hers.

"Sweet dreams," I breathed, and her eyes fluttered a bit.

She smiled, her eyes melting dreamily into mine.

"Good night," she spoke pleasantly, and I slipped out her door and into the night.

. ~ * ~ .

After driving around for what seemed like hours . . . my mind always drifted to one inexplicable person.

Bella.

She was the most beautiful, intelligent, mysterious, and . . . _different_ person I have ever met.

I began thinking of all that had happened this afternoon . . . the way I had found her in the parking lot . . . that dangerously potent scent that emanates from Bella from time to time . . . and the fact that her blood strangely has no scent . . .

She isn't human. No, she has to be! What else could she be if she wasn't? She's no vampire and definitely not a werewolf or shape-shifter . . . she's just . . . different.

I was still lost in my thoughts as I parked my car into our garage. Finally, I came to a conclusion.

It doesn't matter to me what Bella is, but I will find out what she truly is . . .

Bella's POV

Why hadn't I put those relics up? They had just brought up my past even more, and then I had to lie about them to Edward! Though it wasn't completely a lie . . . part of it was true.

I swayed when the pain of the gars poison-like-venom came back to me—something no kind of medicine could ever completely vanquish.

I raced up to my room—which wasn't that big—and collapsed unto my twin-sized bed. I curled up into a tight ball as the venom and poison throbbed through my veins.

I reached out and pulled the blanket that Carmen had made for me over my body and let the ever-darkening of sleep take me under.

. ~ * ~ .

When I woke up, light was pouring in through my window and I sat up.

Hmm, my alarm clock only said 2:00. In an hour, Alice would be here . . .

With a sigh, I got up and readied myself since I was now fully recovered from my previous monster fight.

* * *

Alice's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently as I glared at the school clock in Gym.

Gosh! Could time _be_ any slower? Of course now that Edward was officially head over heels for Bella, it was very hard for him to spend just a few hours away from her.

I sighed. I guess I could be generous . . . it might even help the future . . .

* . * . *

"Alice! Can I—"

"No," I said swiftly before Edward had time to finish. He had met me outside Gym when the last bell rang.

Before Edward could argue with me, I cut him off again.

"Look, you can't go with me to Bella's house—it would be too much for her. So I'll let you come with us Saturday."

He raised one eyebrow. "Shopping? You really want me there? What about your standard of 'no boys allowed?'"

I pressed my lips together into a hard line. "I've thought through it, so take it or leave it. It's your decision."

Edward paused for a moment, thinking, and I started grinning because I ultimately knew his decision as a vision of him saying yes flashed through my mind.

"Fine," he said, walking away from me. "I'll go ahead and take everyone home. See you later."

"See you later," I said back, and made my way to Bella's truck.

The door was unlocked so I hopped in and threw Bella's homework for the day on the passenger seat.

The keys were in the ignition—just as I had predicted. It wasn't very smart to leave your keys in the ignition but then again, who would want to steal _this_?

Smiling to myself, I started the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot.

On the way to Bella's home—which Edward gave me directions to—I began smelling an odd, repulsive stench . . . but yet it had a salty, semi-sweet smell to it like it was some kind of blood.

Confused, I got out as soon as I reached Bella's house.

I inhaled deeply and followed my nose. It was underneath her seat?

I reached out to grasp whatever it could be. My hands curled around something hard and coated with some kind of liquid . . .

I pulled out two silver weapons that resembled daggers coated only in one thing—blood. I gasped—I was hardly ever surprised or shocked since I could always see what would happen beforehand.

But this . . . this is something I never expected.

Leaving Bella's truck door wide open, I ran at inhuman speed—not caring about concealing my secret—to her front door.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled while banging on her door.

I waited, and she never came. I listened and smelled the air.

I didn't hear her heart beat—she wasn't anywhere near here.

I hastily flipped open my phone and called Edward—what if she's in trouble?

"Hello?" Edward answered after the very first ring—I had predicted that he would just sit up in his room bored while I was gone over Bella's.

"Edward get everyone here _now_," I stressed, walking back to Bella's truck.

"Why?" he asked me, calling everyone's names anxiously.

"Bella's not here and we have to find her, I think she might be in trouble."

"We're on our way," he told me and I snapped the phone shut.

I searched the future, Bella's future, but it was clouded over by that damn strange hazy fog.

* * *

Bella's POV

Why did this have to happen _now_?

It was almost time for Alice to show up and what pops up out of the blue?

A dragon. Hell I thought they were all extinct by now!

It was in the woods behind my house—a good mile or so into the deepening woods.

Shoot! I forgot all about my daggers—they were still in my truck. Oh well, I guess I'll have to fight the old-fashioned way.

And then a terrible roar shook the forest around me, and I knew the dragon was somewhere around me and had spotted me.

What I wasn't expecting was for it to swoop down from the air and attack me from behind.

Its long, thick and scaly tail hit me and slung me flying into a rock wall that was apart of a very large mountain.

I thought my bones would have broken for sure—but the dragon had not yet bitten me. A dragon's venom seeps into your bones and makes them breakable,(almost like a human's) or at least that's what happens to me.

I had crashed so hard into the rock wall that large stones were giving way and falling all around me.

I stumbled my way back on the ground and faced the red scaly dragon before me.

Edward's POV

"Do you smell it?" Carlisle asked me as we ran through the forest.

I sniffed the air—finding Bella's scent mixed in with a putrid, ashy scent that seemed very wrong to me.

"Yes, they're just up ahead," I answered, and we all stopped short at what we all saw next.

There was a beautiful woman with long dark mahogany hair, snow white flawless skin with piercing chocolate brown eyes that seemed impossible in their depths. The maiden was wearing a long white v-neck shirt with long sleeves and ripped and torn dark jeans, but despite that, she was the most beautiful and captivating creature that ever graced this world.

I felt extremely insignificant in her magnificent presence. And then I realized who this maiden was. It was Bella.

She leaped at a dangerously large predator with wings that resembled a . . . no, it couldn't be . . .

_A dragon?_ Carlisle thought.

_What in HELL is THAT?_ Emmett thought incredulously, and we all watched as Bella grabbed the dragon's neck with inhuman speed and strength and slammed the monster down into the ground with crushing force.

"_Bella_?" I gasped, not believing what I was surely witnessing.

She looked up from the dragon and her eyes grew wide as she took us all in—standing only a few feet away from her and this monster.

But then the dragon whipped up and clawed her arm, stomach, and leg.

Bella screamed out in pain as crimson liquid spewed out from her and unto the forest floor. Then she fell heavily to the ground in her own blood.

_Bella!_ Both Alice's and Esme's thoughts were shouting.

_The blood. . . how can there be no scent?_ Jasper was thinking.

_She isn't human? What the hell is she?_ Rosalie thought, completely shocked.

_We have GOT to take down that thing! _Emmett thought enthusiastically, yet anxious for Bella.

_Edward I am concerned for Bella; those wounds are deep, and could become critical. We have to help her_, Carlisle was thinking, extremely concerned, but then the dragon saw us and released a fury of flames.

Before we could do anything, Bella suddenly ran at speed that even surpassed vampires. She positioned herself directly in front of us and held her arms out wide as if to protect us.

"Bella! No—" I was shouting but then the fire hit an invisible wall in front of Bella.

And then I heard the most musical voice sound in my head.

I could hear Bella's thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Questions? Comments? Plz review and tell me! Once again, a big shout-out to Kjate95!**

**~Kayla**


	10. The Story of Immortality

**Hey guys!:D So... you guys are probably really mad about this late update, and I'm really sorry about this and understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. But I will ask: CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? My life has been BEYOND hectic these days (which I'm pretty sure is everyone's case)... But I made an extra-long chapter for my dear readers!:) Hope you all enjoy this; it's a tear-jerker and mentions a lot of blood.**

**A/N: Mentions the Shekiah from the Legend of the Seeker, and mentions the Change that I used from House of Night's _Betrayed_ novel (the most saddest book I've ever read in my entire life, I cried so much that I couldn't talk to anybody for the rest of the night!), both of which I don't own. *You don't have to know of either in order to read this chapter. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was lying on the forest floor in my own blood, disgusting really, but it simply could not be.

They know my secret.

Parts of my left side had been brutally scarred by the dragon's claws when I completely dropped my guard after seeing the Cullens right there on the battleground. _My_ battleground.

And then the dragon released its fury upon them with an angry burst of flames and I just ran to them, not even thinking about my actions. In fact, the only thing I was thinking was,_ You must protect them Bella!_

I flashed in front of them with unimaginable speed I didn't realize I had.

With my arms spread out protectively, I glared at the approaching flames.

"Bella! No -"

_Shield!_ I shouted in my head, and the flames hit an invisible wall right in front of me - effectively ending Edward's velvety voice.

_You must protect them!_ My thoughts shouted, and then my shield became a barrier like before with Flicka, and the angry flames of the dragon backfired - sending the flames back and reducing him to ashes.

I lowered my arms. Breathing hard with my heart throbbing in my ears, I began to shake and sway. Conjuring up an ability like that after not using it for five thousand years takes its toll in the state I'm in.

And then I went completely out, falling to the forest floor.

Edward's POV

I went to Bella immediately when she unconsciously fell to the forest floor.

"Carlisle, please, we must help her," I said, despite what I have just witnessed, I simply _had_ to be here for her, to be by her side and help her.

Carlisle rushed to my side beside Bella.

_I will do what I can Edward,_ he thought while taking Bella's pulse.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled, her thoughts angry. "We can't help her, we don't even know what she is!"

"Rosalie, it doesn't matter to me what she is, I will do what I can to save her life," he said, his voice gentle and full of fatherly concern as he examined how serious Bella's wounds were.

Just then, Alice had a clear vision of Bella walking up four hours and thirty-seven minutes from now.

"We need to take Bella back to our house before she wakes up, then she will. . . explain her story to us," Alice spoke after coming out of her vision.

I nodded, and, ignoring Rosalie all together, I picked my love up into my arms and ran straight home with my family close behind.

* * *

"Her wounds are healing at extraordinary speed," Carlisle examined - well, we all saw how Bella's freshly opened wounds began slowly sealing shut.

It didn't take very long for her wounds to completely heal over and make it seem as if she was never struck by the dragon's claws.

"Okay. . . everyone out!" Alice said and we all turned to look at her.

She sighed, and looked pointedly at Bella's sleeping form.

"I need to change her clothes in case you haven't noticed!"

Oh, I looked back at Bella and saw that her once white shirt was dyed crimson and was torn a bit in places, and so were her jeans.

"Very well," Carlisle said as everyone began filing out of the room. "Edward?" he asked, looking back at me from the door.

I gazed back down at Bella and lightly let my fingertips trail along the side of her face - her skin was still as smooth as silk but it was too cold, not the usual warmness that sparks between us. . .

I walked to the door and turned and looked back at Alice.

"I know, I know, don't go overboard," she said, smiling.

I shook my head, but smiled.

"Crazy psychic."

Once Alice was done, she invited us back into the room and I gasped when I saw Bella.

Alice had neatly combed through her long, thick curls and she was wearing a long white floral dress that fit every one of her perfect curves - the short sleeves were thin and they framed her shoulders.

"I'm glad you like," Alice giggled when she saw my gaping.

I ignored her and sat down beside Bella.

Her breathing and heart beat were more normal now, and her warmness wrapped around me and everyone else in the room. It almost felt like I could sleep. . .

_This warm feeling is something I've never felt before. . . it makes me feel whole and comfortable. . ._ Carlisle was thinking while everyone was experiencing the warmness that radiated from Bella.

Then, she opened her eyes.

Bella's POV

I was awake now, and there really was no point in trying to run.

I felt utterly defeated.

"I guess you're all wondering what I am?" I spoke, finally glancing at them all.

Edward was sitting right beside me, Alice was sitting next to him, and everyone else was standing up in the room I was in.

"You don't have to explain anything Bella," Edward spoke softly, looking deep into my eyes.

I raised up and propped myself up against the pillows.

"You must all know my story now," I said, closing my eyes as I began to uncover my past. . . the past I wished I could forget.

I took a deep breath, and then opened my eyes.

"I am immortal."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"But. . . you're not a vampire," Edward disagreed mutely and I laughed humorlessly, he actually thought that I was a vampire when I said that.

"I never said I was a vampire or anything in that matter, just immortal." I turned to face them.

"But how did you become immortal?" Carlisle asked, deeply intrigued.

I paused, how shall I explain this?

"My immortality began in a very early era. . . before your kind began," I started and Carlisle's eyes grew wide.

"A time before vampires?"

"Yes, I was but a child. . . I had a mother, father, and little brother." My breathing hitched and caught when I mentioned my adorable little brother. . . he had light brown curls and two dimples would show on his ivory-skinned cheeks when he would smile, his eyes were the same as our mother's while mine was the same as our father's.

We use to play tag, and play in the forest and creek growing up. . . He looked up to me, always tagging along wherever I would go.

I smiled, fighting tears as I remembered that one fateful day he didn't tag along. . .

"You miss them." Edward said, and I nodded.

"It has been more than 10,000 years since I was last with them."

All of the Cullens were shocked at my statement.

"I am much older than I appear to be," I answered modestly.

"I'll say!" Emmett said, his mouth hanging wide open, and I smiled.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg," I said nonchalantly, and Edward nodded for me to continue.

"When I was eleven, I went into the woods near our house to hide from Evan,- my little brother - we were playing a game of what you would call hide-and-seek." I smiled at the memory, my gaze becoming unfocused as I seeped deeper into my memories.

"And that's when they took me away from my family," I growled.

"Who?" Edward asked, seeming concerned and curious.

"Humans that called themselves scientists. They came up behind me and knocked me out. When I awoke, I was no longer in the woods anymore; I was in a dark room." I said, remembering the cold, dark feeling of that forbidden place.

"They took you away from your family?" I heard - shockingly - Rosalie speak, her voice no more than a whisper.

I looked at her when I spoke.

"I wasn't the only one who was taken away. . . they took many other children from their homes as well."

"Why would they do that though?" Esme asked tearfully, her hand was over her mouth and Carlisle was holding her as if to comfort her.

This was the part of my memory I'd rather choose to forget.

Edward saw my hesitation and put a comforting warm hand on mine.

"What did these people do to you and the other children Bella?" he asked, an unnameable emotion burning in his golden eyes.

"They experimented on us."

"They WHAT?" Both Edward and Alice asked at the same time, both shocked and furious.

I ignored their emotions and settled into my own.

"The scientists wanted to create a vast army of immortals so that they could rule the world. Immortality only lied within the monsters of our world at the time - it was never in human form."

"They had uncovered tools that had been buried deep within a cave nearby, and the tools had. . . ancient power that had seemingly magical properties. . . But it was hell on our bodies, they would use these needle-like objects in every vital spot - puncturing through our skin mercilessly."

I took a deep breath as Jasper began calming me with his ability.

"So that is why you reacted to the needle before. . ." Carlisle murmured and I looked at him and nodded.

"On my first day," I continued, "they took me into a room where they ensued their experimentations. They tied me down to a chair while I screamed for help, for my family. . . but no one could begin to hear me, hope could not find me. Then they inserted the first needle and I screamed harder as tears began running down my cheeks. 'Please stop,' I whimpered."

"They only looked down at me and said, 'You are going to become an immortal.' I whimpered out, 'But I do not want to become immortal, I just want to be with my family.'"

"Then they only laughed and finished the process of sticking the needles into every vital spot throughout my body. And then the Change began." My voice sounded dead and defeated as I remembered. . .

"The Change?" Edward asked softly, his eyes sad.

"It occurred after one had experienced the Shekiah - the needles. After my first session, they took me to my room - which was completely dark, and there I suffered from the Change that was happening within my body." I then looked at all of the Cullens.

"Do you remember how you became who you are now? Three days of endless fire burning through you? Changing you?"

They nodded yes as they remembered the vampire venom spreading through them and changing them.

"Imagine that. . . every waking moment for six years of endless torture and beatings as a child." I whispered, remembering just how cold-hearted those bastards were.

"How did you handle that level of pain?" Edward's perfect voice broke on the last word.

"I'm not sure. . . quite frankly, no one really knows how I survived. . ." I said, backtracking a bit before getting back into my story.

"After about five years of the Change, I had grown to be the most respected among all of the. . . 'immortal children.' Since I had not yet died from the Change. . ." I looked over at the Cullens and their was shock plainly written on their faces. "Most children began dying from the Change that was slowly changing us on the inside of our bodies. All of our bodily functions would shut down and our lungs would begin to fill with blood, which we would cough up.

"Blood would begin to pour out of our ears, eyes, and noses - and we couldn't fight it. We were constantly in fear of our death, because one minute you could be completely healthy, and the next you were coughing up and gagging on your own life blood."

Everyone was speechless, so I continued.

"In all my existence, I would have to say that dying from the Change as a child would have to be the worst possible death - partly because you never expected when your body would reject the Change." My voice dropped, and my eyes fell to my hands that were on my lap.

"Which brings me to how I met a girl named Addy."

"Addy?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"It was one day while sitting in my dark room that the scientists brought in a new girl - she was the same age as me, and her skin was horribly shallow and pale. She had long, light brown curls, and dark brown eyes that almost seemed black. They told us that we were roommates now, and shut the door and left.

"Then she began crying, and I tried to comfort her by putting my arm around her shoulders. 'How can these people do this to us?' she asked me through her tears. 'I don't know, they're trying to make us immortal.' I explained, and she looked up at me. 'They took me away from my family,' she whispered sadly. 'I know, they took me away from my family too.'

"She finished crying out before asking, 'So what's your name?' I smiled. 'Bella. What's yours?' she smiled too, 'Addy, will you be my friend?' I grinned wider, 'I'd love to Addy.' And that began our friendship - we soon knew everything about each other, and to the other children, we were as inseparable as sisters. We helped each other through the darkness. . ." I murmured as my own darkness enveloped me.

"Well at least you weren't alone in the end. Where is Addy now?" Alice asked me, grinning, though she had no idea of the truth.

I inhaled deeply, blinking my eyes and thinking, _Don't cry Bella._

"It was three months after she had arrived, and we were both in the largest room where the scientists allowed all the children to meet and talk every once in a while. . . Since I had lasted the longest, everyone assumed me the leader, they all looked up to me. . . And at the time, they were all my only family, and we all considered ourselves brother and sister."

I peeked at Alice, and she was still smiling as if she thought this story had some sort of happy ending, when in truth, there was no 'happy ending.'

"Addy and I were standing in the middle of the room, chatting, when a boy across the room called for my help on something, and so I quickly obliged. But then Addy coughed lightly and she smiled back at me. 'Just a frog in my throat,' she replied, and I didn't think anything of it, so I just smiled and went to the boy who needed my help."

I then looked at all of them.

"I was across the room when it happened. I heard Addy cough loudly into her hand and I closed my eyes and whimpered, 'Please, please no. Don't take Addy from me.' When Addy looked into her hand, and her eyes grew wide in fear, everything became silent. The boy who had asked for my help came up beside me. 'Bella, she needs you,' he said at the same time Addy shouted, 'Bella!'

"I ran to her at inhuman speed - shocking everyone, but I didn't care. 'Addy!' I shouted, and caught her in my arms as she fell. I sank to my knees, holding her in my arms as blood spewed from her nose and ears. 'Get some towels!' I ordered to everyone around me who were faintly stunned. 'Bella. . .' Addy sobbed as she began crying out her own blood. 'It's okay. . . I'm here,' I said, barely able to talk over the knot in my throat," I began sobbing quietly, though keeping my red-tinged tears at bay.

"'It's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be okay.' I tried to hold strong as Addy coughed a gut-wrenching cough. 'It's not. It can't be. I'm dying.' Her voice was weak and gurgled as she tried to speak through the blood hemorrhaging in her lungs and throat. 'I'm staying with you. I won't let you be alone,' I said.

"She grasped my hand and I was shocked by how cold hers was. 'I'm scared, Bella.' 'I know, I'm scared, too. But we'll get through this together. I promise.' Then one of my sisters handed me a towel and I began wiping her face clean of the blood, but she started coughing up blood again and I couldn't keep up. There was just too much blood. And then she began shaking, and I was crying as I wrapped my arms tighter around her and I rocked her back and forth, telling her over and over that it would be all right, that I wouldn't leave her.

"'I'm not scared anymore Bella. You'll make a great leader, and I'll. . . always. . . be. . . with you,' she whispered, slowly closing her eyes as they slowly became dead white. 'No! Stay with me Addy! You can't go, please don't leave me,' I wailed out through my tears but she was already gone, out of my reach. And there was nothing I could do to re-wind time and prevent her death." My voice broke in places, "I held unto her body with my new profound strength as the wretched scientists came and told everyone to leave the area - but I wouldn't go. I could not leave my sister and let them discard her as if she were nothing more than trash to them. But eventually, they managed to pry me away from Addy's blood-covered corpse, and I was sent away into the darkness, all alone once again. . ."

Then my built-up tears gushed out as if I had broken a dam - only these tears, my tears, were not the usual tears.

They were tears of my own blood.

Edward's POV

In all of my existence I have never seen someone in so much _pain_. Who has lived through unimagineable pain, and is still existing to this day.

Bella Swan has, and now she was sharing her story with us. A story of how she came to become an immortal being, which in fact transpired vampires. . .

It was a story that took on a forbidden-like quality. Children taken from their families by these cruel, unforgivable scientists who experimented on them. . . on Bella. I might not can read her mind - for it has become inaccessible once again after she became unconscious after destroying the dragon in the forest - but I can read her eyes. And in them, I saw just how much pain and suffering she went through as she told us her story. All of the screaming. . . the pleading she must have went through.

I wished more than anything that I could take away all of her bad memories of that time, but I knew that I could not.

All I could do was try and comfort her as much as I possibly could.

But then she told us of the story of how she came to know Addy, and I, along with my family, assumed that this would have led to a more peaceful ending than the beginning had been.

But we couldn't have been more wrong.

Addy had died in Bella's arms, and then Bella herself began crying, only these were not clear. It was blood.

"Bella?" I gasped, growing incredibly anxious.

She reached her hand up and wiped away one of the blood-tinged tears.

"It's okay, I haven't cried in so long that I've forgotten my old human tears, and now I only cry blood," she explained in a heavy voice, not phased at all.

"Here dearie," Esme said, coming up and handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you Esme," she said, giving her a small smile.

"Your welcome dear," Esme replied kindly, stroking Bella's silky dark hair in a motherly gesture.

"What happened next? Where are the immortal children?" Carlisle asked after a moment and Bella looked away from us, her face a mask of ancient sadness.

"They are all dead. I watched them die from the Change. One. By. One." Bella spoke in a dead, lifeless voice, and no one could comment on her unbearable loss. "I was the only one who had survived, I became completely immortal shortly after I turned seventeen, and thus, becoming frozen in this stage for all of eternity.

"And now I wander the earth. Dawn after dawn, and dusk after dusk. I am forever bound in this world, never ceasing to exist."

Silence fell upon everyone before the question came to me.

"What about the scientists?" I could not help the growl that escaped me when I spoke of those demented people, I wasn't the only one; at least half the room continued to growl when I mentioned them.

Bella looked at me and settled back into her story.

"I escaped from them. That night, after I had completed the Change, I ran away. And I continued to run for decades. . . until, finally, they all perished with old age."

Then she looked down at her hands that rested on her lap.

"After my pursuers were long gone, I went back to my old home. . . hoping to find my family, but I knew too much time had passed. . ." she murmured sadly before continuing, "My house was empty and worn from time, and then, in our backyard where my brother and I use to play, were there graves. My mother. . . my father. . . and my little brother's graves. All aligned together," she then broke out in tears, and I quickly reached for her hands; cradling them in mine.

She looked at me with heartbreakingly sad eyes while everyone's thoughts around me were grieving for her; and I do mean _everyone._

Alice was sad and was sickened by herself for assuming Bella had a happy ending in all this. Jasper and Emmett were repentive, and felt terrible for her. Carlisle and Esme both had a fatherly and motherly concern for her. And, shockingly, Rosalie felt sorry for her and was actually beratting herself for hating her before. . . So this is what would win her over, Bella's past would settle over everyone, and, as Alice had predicted, we would all love and accept her into our lives, into our hearts.

* * *

**More will be up soon. I was thinking about writing a short story about Bella's childhood from her perspective (you know, deep and detailed about what all exactly went on), a sort of companion for DNE... what do you guys think? Also, this chapter was for my little brother, Cody, who died a couple years ago when he was only two - so yeah, I poured my heart out into this chap, including a lot of tears!:'( Plz review!**


	11. That Unnameable Emotion

**So... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I was really happy to see them, so thanks bunches!:D I actually already have this story pre-written, I just have to type it onto here for everyone to read. Bella tells the Cullen's some of her past, but there's still a LOT that they (we) don't know yet. Things that are very crucial to Bella, and she only keeps it to herself... for good reasons. But, more on that later! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe all the tears I had shed. . . they were more than I had ever shed in a very long time.

Edward began comforting me, which I graciously accepted, but now it was time to finish my story so I could move on.

"The worst part of it was. . . I never got the chance to tell them goodbye before they all passed away, never got the chance to let them know that I was alive, that I wasn't killed, just taken against my will." I took a deep, calming breath. "But then I figured, maybe I_ did_ die. The old, mortal Bella that use to smile so carefree and laugh joyously. . . Now I was an outcast, not even human anymore."

Edward squeezed my hands in reassurance.

"You're not an outcast, and you didn't die, you still have your humanity, just like we do," he said, his eyes fiercely burning into mine. Willing me to understand and believe him. . . and I was starting too. Ever since meeting him, and the rest of the Cullens. . . emotions and feelings that I thought had disappeared long ago were resurfacing. My humanity was returning to me, I could not deny that while staring into the golden eyes of the man who was bringing out the strongest emotions in me.

"Are there any questions?" I spoke after a few silent moments.

"Why is your skin parallel to ours? And why doesn't your blood have a scent?" Carlisle asked me and I reluctantly broke eye contact with Edward to gaze at Carlisle.

"Time." I answered simply and his brow furrowed.

"Time?"

"Yes, over time as I wandered, my skin began to harden inside and out, and then my blood lost all traces of its scent. Which was just what I needed in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle inquired, sitting down on a chair across from me.

"Monsters of all kinds began surfacing in great numbers, and they all mainly killed one thing: humans."

"Like that dragon you were fighting with!" Alice noted, and I reflexively stroked my left arm and side where the dragon had marred me.

"Your wounds heal at remarkable speed," Carlisle remarked and I smiled knowingly.

"Thank you, they have to. . . because of the world I live in, where monsters hunt me down."

Esme gasped. "Why?"

I looked away. "Because I hunted them all down to near extinction in the past, but for good reason," I said, my lips curling back automatically.

"Why?" Edward asked me, and that was when I exploded.

"Because they were killing innocent human lives! After all I had been through, I was not going to stand by and let all the innocent people perish like the immortal children had, and this time I had the power to protect them, and so I did." I was fuming uncontrollably, and I needed to reign myself in.

Edward began rubbing my arm gently, soothing my wired nerves.

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my anger there," I said, smiling apologetically at them.

"It's all right dear, we. . . understand why you felt like that, with all that you've been through," Esme said very motherly, and, completely taking me by surprise, she hugged me, after all I have said.

"Thank you, Esme, but if you all wish for me to go, I will." And my heart felt like it tore in two when I said that, when I pictured myself actually leaving.

Esme, along with Edward and Alice, looked at me in horror.

Edward's POV

It was just like Alice's vision - made-over.

Bella, the only one who has ever captured my heart, leaving. _Leaving_. My dead heart shuddered and ached like it never has at the thought of her leaving my life, never seeing her again pained me. No. I could not let that happen. If she left, I would follow her to the ends of time.

"No Bella! You can't leave; what about our shopping trip?" Alice said quickly.

Bella sighed, and got off the bed.

"Trust me, becoming close to me is very dangerous. I wouldn't advise my staying any longer."

And with that, she began making her way to the door, and I had to stop her. I flashed in front of her and she halted to a stop and looked me square in the eye.

"Please Bella, don't leave," I whimpered out, almost begging her to stay.

"I must go. If you find out all the things that I have done. . . all that I have seen of this world. . . let's just say that you wouldn't want me around," she said, her voice grave as her eyes grew impossibly distant like she was not here at all. . . in a different time.

"That doesn't matter!" I said, putting all of my emotion into what I said; because it was the truth.

"He's right Bella, it doesn't matter to us at all, just please, please stay with us!" Alice begged with pleading eyes.

Bella seemed momentarily shocked by mine and Alice's outburst but quickly backed away from us, her beautiful face a mask of indecision and pain.

"No. You don't understand, I'm _dangerous_. Bad things happen whenever I stay for too long in an area with people that I grow close to. _Really_ bad things happen," she warned, desperately trying to get that through to us, and even though I can't read her mind, I would say she was bluffing.

"Bella dear, what do you want to do?" Esme asked her softly.

She looked at everyone's faces slowly, saving mine for last before turning back to Esme.

"I want to stay, but. . . I don't know if I can. . ." she murmured, sounding hopeless, and before I could go to her side like I wanted to, Carlisle went to her and took her hand.

"Bella, I have no idea how difficult this must be for you, but please know that me and my family would be honored if you'd stay," he said gently, Carlisle's compassion exceeded anyone I've ever met.

Bella became utterly quiet, lost in her thoughts I presume. Until, finally, her bell voice spoke up.

"Thank you Carlisle, for your gratitude and for helping me before. . ." Bella spoke gently but then she tensed, and her brown eyes grew wide in alarm to something. "Alice, when you were in my truck did you. . . find anything?"

"Yes, these to be precise," Alice chirped, disappearing for a second only to come back the next holding something covered in a white cloth.

Bella walked to her and threw the cloth off. Two. . . daggers? They seemed ancient in their intricate symbols, both covered in dried blood that was beginning to crust and dry in places. Bella picked one up and examined it in the light.

"They gave me quite a scare when I found them all bloodied up under your seat. Sorry, I didn't have time to wash them," Alice said, but Bella only smiled at her and grabbed the other one.

"What are those for?" Jasper asked before I could even ask as to why she had things like those. _She has fought many battles with those, I can tell,_ Jasper admired.

Bella looked at him. "These are my weapons. A few centuries after my. . . rebirth, I guess you could call it, I took down a strong dragon and saved his fangs that were coated in his lethal venom. I took it to a neighboring master blacksmith and he managed, somehow, to make these," she grasped the daggers in her hands tightly, "And they are more superior than any other weapon because of the dragon venom inside them - it can cut and slash through even vampire skin." Bella explained while we all gaped at the weapons she possessed, but then she inhaled deeply and her gaze sharpened.

"There really is no need to wash these Alice," she said, looking at the door.

"Why?" I asked, both alarmed and confused by her posture.

"Because they're about to be coated in a lot more blood."

"Wha -" I was about to ask, but then Bella was gone.

My family and I rushed out, and found her in our large front lawn, crouched low to the ground. Her hand was flat on the surface of the ground as if she were feeling the earth. . .

"Gargoyles are coming, seven of them to be precise. I suggest you all stand back and let me handle this," Bella said as she rose straight up, clutching her weapons tightly in her hands.

"Gargoyles?" Carlisle gasped, and Bella didn't even look back at us, she just stood there like a marble statue in front of us.

"I will explain everything later," she said briskly.

"Let us help you!" Alice said, worried because the future was now clouded over by the hazy-fog.

"No. This is _my_ fight." Bella said boldly before suddenly leaping about ten feet in the air.

Then, a creature with black skin, giant, bat-like wings, and gleaming yellow-orange eyes came flying swiftly out of the forest ahead of us, it remained close to the ground. Simultaneously, another one came out of the treetops towards Bella, and I saw red.

"Edward!" Jasper gripped me down before I could run to Bella, to try and protect her from the menacing monsters threatening her.

_She knows what she's doing, trust me_, Jasper thought, calming my emotions but I growled sharply in protest.

_Bro, chill. You know she's got this_, Emmett thought, his eyes fixed on the monstrous beasts.

_Ugh! I can't see ANYTHING!_ Alice's thoughts were a jumble of complaints.

_Please be alright, please be alright_, Esme was thinking over and over anxiously.

_Interesting, gargoyles. I wonder what else she has faced? I do hope she'll be okay though, I do not want her to be harmed any longer. Should we help? No, she said this was her fight. . . but still!_ Carlisle was thinking, and the next train of thoughts completely shocked me.

_These things are so vile, I can't believe that they actually hunt Bella down! Bella. . ._ Rosalie was thinking and then turned her head to look at me directly. _Edward, I'm sorry for thinking ill thoughts of Bella, I didn't know. . . I just don't want her to bring harm to our family, but you love her, and I suppose I should start opening up to her more, she needs a family._

In all the years that I've known Rosalie, I thought I'd never hear something like _that_ from Rosalie's mind.

But Bella changed that.

I nodded silently to Rose and turned my attention back to the fight. All of this happened in a mere second and Bella pounced on the gargoyle that was in the air with her, and they both crashed into the one flying close to the ground. The crash landing sounded like that of thunder booming, or boulders clashing.

_Awesome!_ Emmett was shouting while I grew anxious, but then Bella emerged from their bodies.

She jumped from the pile of bodies in a flash, and she quickly clashed her daggers together which caused a spark, and the gargoyle bodies became covered in deathly flames.

Bella landed lightly back on the ground, but then three more shot out of the forest in different directions; their large eyes fixated on one person, Bella.

She quickly evaded one and then spun swiftly around, her left dagger slicing right through one of the gargoyle's neck, dismembering his head. Bella leaped away right when it exploded - yes, actually _exploded_ - and then the last two emerged from the depths of the forest.

Bella was now going against four of these hostile creatures. So fast that I'm sure only vampire vision could trace all of her movements, she jumped and did a somersault in the air. Suddenly she came down on the two that were flying to her from behind and she pierced their backs with her stealthy weapons - piercing straight through their hearts. She kicked them right in front of one of the gargoyles on the ground, their bodies exploded, creating a cloud of dust.

Bella threw one of her daggers at that gargoyle, and it hit perfectly in the middle of its head, causing it to explode as well. Then the dagger flipped its way back to Bella,-as if it was somehow drawn to her - and Bella caught it as she landed softly on the ground.

But then a high-pitched inhuman scream filled the air and Bella turned quickly around as the last gargoyle charged at her.

She drove one of the daggers across its chest, spun around swiftly, and then used the other dagger and slashed through its chest again, the angry crimson scars forming a bright red "X" on the gargoyle's body. Then Bella finished it off by using her right dagger to slash fiercely through the gargoyle's neck. She pushed it away with a strong and mighty kick, and it exploded ten feet away from her, making her hair blow softly away from her face.

Then she looked back at all of us, her pounding heart settling back down to normal.

_Whoa. . . bro, don't ever get her mad or she's gonna kick your ass,_ Emmett thought both incredulously and jokingly.

Bella's POV

I finished all of my enemies off effortlessly, not even getting the beautiful white dress dirty - which I'm guessing Alice dressed me in while I was unconscious. I faced the Cullen's.

They all stood there wide-eyed and their mouths hanging open, they all stared at me like I was the most dangerous thing ever to walk the earth, when in truth, I probably was.

I waited until they all re-gained their composure.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said tearfully, running up to me and throwing her arms around me like she had lost me and I came back. "Are you okay dearie?" she asked me tentatively.

"Of course I am, Esme. I know how to take care of myself, there's no need to worry yourself over me, I'll be fine." I said, though a part of me really did like the fact that she was worrying about me and always embracing me like. . . like a mother would. Could this be a part of my humanity?

She let go and looked at me. "I can't help but worry about my family." She told me in a whisper, meaning every word.

I just stared at her, wide-eyed, she considered _me_ family? "Thank you," I said after a few seconds.

She just smiled at me and led me to where everyone stood.

"I have to say that you kicked some ass out there!" Emmett said holding up his hand for a high-five. I smiled and smacked my palm against his, he grinned. "Welcome to the family!" he said joyfully, abruptly picking me up in a bear hug and spinning me around; I couldn't help the delightful giggle that escaped me.

"Emmett, put the poor girl down already!" Rosalie snapped, and I grew tense. Maybe she was the one who would tell me to leave, and I would honor that request.

Emmett put me down and I stared at Rosalie. Shockingly, her beautiful face had a breathtaking smile on it. Then - shocking me even more - she gently gave me a hug too.

"I am so sorry for my behavior in the past, please know that we all accept you." She said earnestly before letting me go.

"Thank you Rosalie. I'm sure you had a good reason for acting the way you did," I said back just as earnestly.

She nodded, and then Alice bounced over to me.

"So you'll stay?" Alice asked hopefully and I once again checked everyone's expressions.

They all were smiling at me, accepting me for who I am rather than what I am. This family was so pure, so kind. . .

"Yes, I'll stay." I said, turning back to Alice. "I don't really have a choice do I?" I said, smiling.

She let out a squeal and literally tackled me to the ground with the force of her hug. Something clicked in my head like it was remembering something from my distant past but I ignored it for the moment because I was too busy laughing with Alice and everyone else.

"Um. . . Jasper? A little help with controlling your mate?" I asked as soon as I was able to stop laughing. Wait, have I ever laughed like this?

Jasper chuckled and pried Alice off of me, who was still giggling uncontrollably while Emmett was practically rolling in his laughter.

Edward came and held his hand out towards me before I got up.

"Here, I'll help you." He said very politely and I smiled.

"Thank you." I took his hand, and not using any of my strength, he pulled me up swiftly.

We were fairly close when he pulled me up to my feet. _Too close_, I thought, yet my heart was screaming not close enough. Our arms were almost touching and we were looking into each other's eyes with that same unnameable emotion. . . It's like there was a warm, magnetic friction between us that just wanted to pull us together, to have our skin on each other, our bodies against each other in a strong embrace and our lips. . .

I took a step back, my heart once again screaming at me to get closer to him but my mind was being reasonable and was telling me to stop, to remember my bitter past. . . but I still wanted him. What was going on with me?

I heard Emmett gasp and saw that EVERYONE had been watching Edward and I. . . _great_.

"Emmett." Edward growled, his eyes still fixed on mine.

"What? You two were_ so_ having a moment together!" Emmett retorted and I blushed and looked away.

"We were not Emmett!" Edward argued, and I found it. . . cute.

"Were to!" Emmett argued back.

"Were not!"

"Boys!" Esme said sharply and they immediately stopped bickering and mumbled a few hasty, "sorry mom" apologies and I smiled.

"Bella, would you like us to show you around our home?" Esme asked me and I nodded respectfully but couldn't help the curiosity that spread through me. I wonder what I'll find out about the Cullen's?

* * *

Edward's POV

Esme went to Bella and they shared a moment together.

_Edward, there is still very much we need to learn about Bella. But I'm not going to force her into telling us, I'd prefer her to do that on her own time, allow her to trust us more._ Carlisle thought, and I nodded.

_You want her to stay._ He confirmed, not asking it as a question because he already knew the truth. _Yes_, I want Bella to stay. Here, with me.

Esme walked with Bella over to where we all stood.

"I have to say that you kicked some ass out there!" Emmett said, holding up his hand for a high-five.

Bella smiled and smacked her palm against his, actually making a rather loud smack sound that would have shattered human bones with its force.

Emmett grinned. "Welcome to the family!" Then he picked her up in one of his 'signature' bear hugs and spun her around._ Yes! Finally a sister who's not afraid to get her hands dirty or clothes dirty! I wonder if she'll spar a little with me?_ he thought, full of pure joy as was I when Bella's musical and contagious laughter filled the air around us; and we all smiled at that.

"Emmett, put the poor girl down already!" Rosalie snapped, and I saw Bella grow tense. _Gosh I'm not going to bite her head off!_ she commented when she saw Bella tense up and I just glared at Rose. She was the one who behaved so rudely to Bella in the first place!

Emmett put Bella down gently.

_Go easy Rose_, he thought, stepping away from them.

_Everything's going to work out fine Edward,_ Alice thought cheerfully.

Rosalie softly hugged Bella, who was in shock like the rest of us, well, minus Alice.

"I am so sorry for my behavior in the past, please know that we all accept you." Rosalie spoke with kindness before letting Bella go - who overcame her shock.

"Thank you Rosalie. I'm sure you had a good reason for acting the way you did," she said back with such sincere earnest that it melted my frozen heart.

_She really is a good person Edward. I'm glad you two found each other_, Rosalie thought as she nodded at Bella and stepped away.

_Finally! Now it's my time with Bella!_ Alice practically bounced over to Bella in her excitement.

"So you'll stay?" she asked Bella, hiding her answer from me. Little cheater, she already knew Bella's very important answer.

Bella studied all of our expressions carefully, like she was trying to see if we would be frightened of her and not accept her. How very wrong she was.

She finally turned back to Alice.

"Yes, I'll stay. I don't really have a choice do I?" Bella said, a breathtakingly precious smile forming across her face.

What none of us were expecting was Alice's reaction. Alice squealed and -literally- attacked Bella to the ground, and that had everyone laughing.

"Um. . . Jasper? A little help with controlling your mate?" Bella asked after her sweet and highly musical laughter died down.

_I've never seen Alice act like this before, Bella really is making her happy. . . I'm glad she is staying with us. . . I wouldn't mind hearing more about her, she deserves a chance of happiness_. Jasper thought as he pried his wife off of Bella.

_Man, I can tell everything's going to get a LOT more funner around here now! Did you SEE Alice?_ Emmett was thinking while rolling in his laughter. I mentally rolled my eyes, but smiled nontheless. Bella really was incredible.

I went to Bella and held my hand out towards her so I could politely help her up and off the ground.

_That is very gentlemanly behavior Edward_, Esme observed proudly behind me.

"Here, I'll help you," I said to her in a polite gesture and she smiled at me, melting my heart even more.

"Thank you," she said as she took my outstretched hand and I swiftly pulled her up.

And then we were standing mere inches apart from one another, and I stared into her wondrous brown eyes that stared back into mine. There were many emotions resting in our gaze, but the most dominant one was. . . love.

And I couldn't believe it.

Bella feels love for me? Then there seemed to be a magnet between us, trying to draw us together. . . and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms, and caress her skin with kisses. . .

And then she took a step back from me, her beautiful face blank of all emotion except ancient grief.

Alice's POV

We were all laughing, and Edward went to help Bella up since I kind of knocked her down. . . But I was just so excited!

She was like a long-lost sister to me, and I knew that I would always care for Bella through thick and thin.

But then something happened between Edward and Bella because they were just gazing into each other's eyes with so much love. . .

And then I had a vision.

Bella closes the distance between her and Edward. Edward takes Bella into his arms, and they close their eyes and lean in for a passionate never-ending kiss that completes them both.

I came out of the vision, happy as can be because I wanted them to be together.

Bella was about to close the distance just like in the vision, when suddenly everything changed.

Bella's face contorted bitterly like she was remembering something horrible. . . and then she stepped back from my brother as her face grew impossibly distant as the vision I just had.

Edward's POV

My entire attention was focused on Bella that I barely heard Emmett gasp, but his thoughts I did hear.

_What the HELL? Were you two just about to. . . kiss? No freaking way!_ Emmett was thinking, and about to tell it to the whole world, and I had to stop him.

"Emmett," I warned him with a growl, but I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact with Bella.

_Hey! Don't you dare growl at me little brother, unless you plan on backing it up!_ "What? You two were _so_ having a moment together!" Emmett shouted.

Bella blushed a beautiful red, but looked away, breaking eye contact._ Great, Emmett, just great_. God, couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

"We were not Emmett!" I argued back.

_Yeah. Right._ "Were to!"

"Were not!"

"Boys!" Esme's sharp voice caught us off guard and we stopped instantly. _Honestly, do I have to ground you two for acting so childish?_ she thought and we hastily mumbled our apologies.

"Bella, would you like us to show you around our home?" Esme asked, and Bella nodded respectfully, seeming enthusiastic as she walked with Esme into our house.

Alice seemed disappointed about something and Jasper sensed it too and we turned to her curiously. She just shook her head at us and we proceeded into the house along with everyone else.

Bella's POV

Everyone but Alice and Edward went away to do their usual routines.

They led me throughout their enormous home, explaining and showing me where everyone's rooms were; Edward had the biggest and most beautiful room of them all. . . no surprise there.

The last room they took me to was Carlisle's study room, also his library.

Edward knocked respectfully on the door since Carlisle was in there.

"Come in," Carlisle's gentle vice said as I heard a book shut.

We walked in and found him sitting behind a large office desk that had papers, documents, and textbooks scattered all along the surface. He smiled pleasantly at me.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized, rising gracefully up to join me, Edward, and Alice.

"Don't worry about it, I have a mess like this that's twice as big back at my house." I admitted.

He laughed, and Esme came in with a plate of chocolate treats. **((Lol, I'm chocolate crazy, so I HAD to put that in:P))**

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if Bella might want a small treat," Esme said kindly, motherly love beaming through her soft golden eyes.

"Thank you Esme, I would love a treat." I smiled, and took a brownie off the silver plate.

"I hope you like them. . . it's not everyday I get to cook," she said sheepishly.

"It's wonderful, really. I couldn't have made them better myself!" I said, hopefully making her happy since these brownies are good.

She brightened up after that and we started a conversation while I finished my brownies.

After I was done, my eyes drifted around the large room. There were many tall book shelves filled with countless books that made the air smell like fresh paper.

And then my eyes found a portrait on a far off wall. And I recognized immediately who was in the painting.

"The Volturi?" I asked in disbelief as I drifted closer to the image that captured them. . . the ancients of the vampire world. . . so entirely.

"Yes, do you know them?" Carlisle inquired, all of them joining me.

"Yes. . . they fear me." I stated before I could stop myself.

* * *

**Duhn, duhn, duuuuhn! How does Bella know the Volturi? Why would they fear her? Answers and more in the next chapter! Man... now I really want a brownie:(**

**Plz review!  
**


	12. Darkness Within

**Thx so much for the reviews! Now here's more DNE! If it doesn't make sense now, it will later on - but I'll try my best to answer any questions that you may have. Thank you, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight!**

**(PS... It's still in BPOV)**

* * *

Carlisle was appalled.

"The Volturi fear no one," he said, and I just gazed into his wise eyes.

"Yes. . . until they met _me_ that is," I said in a grave voice, then, away from him. "Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Would you like to join us as well?" I asked, and sooner than to be expected, they had joined us too.

"We heard you say that they fear you, is that correct?" Jasper asked, and I nodded, turning my back on the painting to face them.

"Why?" Edward asked me.

"Because of all the. . . _powers_ I possess, that they can never have or enslave. Not to mention the fact that I can never die." And so. . . so many other reasons. . .

They all seemed shocked at my last statement.

"You. . . can't. . . die?" Rosalie asked speculatively.

"Believe me, I wish I could. I can't tell you all of the times. . . I've _tried_ to end my own life in every possible way. But most of the time it wasn't my intention to be struck by a fatal blow. And each time, I felt dead, but I always woke up to find myself here, still. . ." I muttered, trying not to dwell on my past pain too much.

"You can't die. . . ? Not ever. . . ?" Alice asked, everyone still in disbelief.

"No." I spoke, the truth ringing loud and clear in my voice that they seemed to have accepted.

"When did you meet the Volturi?" Carlisle asked me.

"It was five decades ago, so roughly fifty years." I began explaining it to them as I remembered. . .

**50 Years Ago**

I was running through a forest somewhere in the country of Italy in Europe.

And then I smelled them.

Two vampires, along with human blood.

I ultimately veered in the direction of the potent scent and followed my hunting and tracking senses.

And then I swiftly came upon them. There were four human corpses lying around them on the muddy forest floor.

I grimaced, and cursed internally for being too late to save them, and then I looked at the monsters.

They had fierce red eyes that was the color of blood, and they had blood on their ravaged clothing and running down the corners of their mouths. Newborns, and they seemed to be mates.

The guy had curly blond hair, pale skin, and he was big-built. The girl beside him had long, wavy, dark brown hair and she looked to be the exact opposite of the guy next to her.

But then the guy charged at me with a snarl. This was one thing I absolutely detested newborns for; not only were they stronger than your average vampire, but they were completely crazed with their emotions and thirst for blood.

I flipped lightly over him and landed behind him before he could grab me.

I locked my arms around his neck and then I kicked him in the back with a powerful kick. The force of my grip and kick dismembered his head from his body and I heard a loud shriek of horror and vengeance behind me.

Then his mate jumped on my back forcefully, and I was knocked to the ground. I growled, and before she could bite me, I flipped us over and so _she_ was the one pinned down.

But that's what made me lose my grip on the battle, because she reminded me of myself. The same color of brown that I use to have when I was younger, and even though we didn't look like each other. . . there was some resemblance of me in her blood red eyes. They were wild with rage, yet wide in fright. . . just like me. I was angry for what those selfish, demented people did to me, and yet I was afraid. Afraid of having to go through this alone all the time, afraid of having to face what I am. . .

I was utterly distracted, and the vampire took the opportunity to punch me hard in the face, which made me fling off of her.

Since she had the newborn strength behind that blow, she made me bleed, and I coughed up my blood before standing back up.

She was on her feet too, but she stared at me with shock and confusion as she gazed from the blood on the ground to me.

I took that opportunity to take her down, and I quickly did before anymore reminders came to me.

* * *

I was sitting on a boulder in between the two distinct bonfires I had created. One was for the vampire mates I'd destroyed, purple smoke danced its way into the sky while the awful stench of burning, rotting flesh filled the air from the other pile of fire.

I decided - long ago - to burn the bodies of the poor mortals who had their lives literally sucked away from them.

I controlled the fire from spreading, it would be raining soon, and that would wash away the fire and scents all together.

Then I sensed two vampires coming my way, and I braced myself. Well, at least I already had a fire going. . .

Two male vampires emerged from the forest fringe. They both had a slightly olive complexion. One was large with thick muscles and had black hair that was cropped short. The other was similar in size, but without all of the thick muscles and his black hair waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. And they were both drapped in long shadowy cloaks, much like mine, except theirs were black, while mine was white.

They gazed at me, looking shocked by my presence, though the bigger one quickly smiled leeringly at me, practically undressing me with his eyes.

"Hey there gorgeous," he spoke in a raspy voice, and he winked at me with a flirty smile.

So quickly that there was no chance of them tracing me, I lunged at him. I grabbed him tightly around the throat and slammed him into the boulder while his partner was still in shock.

"Don't even try and make a pass at me, filthy leech." I hissed, tightening my iron grip on his feeble neck.

He no longer wore a flirty smile, nor did his red eyes shine like before.

He tried to break free of my deathly hold on his neck by kicking me in the stomach but I used one of my many abilities to paralyze and incapacitate him. Now he could no longer move at all.

I was still very aware of the other vampire behind me, and, using my mind, I completely stopped him from moving too. I normally try and not use my powers like this. . . but these were experienced vampires I was dealing with who may or may not have a few 'gifts' of their own as well.

I slowly let go of the big one and turned to face the other one.

"What. . . what the hell are you?" The one I was facing asked, he could only move his mouth to speak.

"Immortal, though my upbringing was very different from yours." I answered as I walked calmly as ever to him. I peered into his eyes, seeking the truth. "Tell me why you're here." I commanded in my Confessor's tone, something no creature can ignore the call of.

His furious gaze diminished instantly, and his eyes clouded over in a trance-like state.

"Our leader sent us here because we noticed the purple smoke." He answered in a detached voice.

"Leader? You have a leader in your coven?" That was strange, vampires were normally independent, only relying on themselves and their mate, if they have one.

He nodded.

"He - they're the leaders of the vampire world."

I stumbled back. _What_?

"You will both take me to your leaders then," I ordered, letting them have control over their bodies since they both knew not to mess with me because they could feel the immense power rolling off of my very presence.

They led me to a place called Volterra, and I found out their names. The big one that I had by the throat earlier was Felix, and the other one was Demetri, who specialized in tracking.

We went right through the city and went in through a secret passageway in the earth. After running through many rooms of gloom and doom, we arrived in a large room filled with -

Ten other vampires. This was the most largest coven of vampires I have ever came across in my entire existence. And I had to admit that I was slightly nervous.

"Master, we have a guest." Demetri spoke with utmost respect to a dangerously chalky-white pale vampire man with long black hair.

"Oh, and who may our guest be?" he asked delightfully, seeming cheered by the idea as Demetri walked and placed his hand lightly on his.

Then their 'Master' looked up at me with a stunned expression.

"My, my. . ." he mumbled, lost in thought as he continued to gape at me, which confused me; what was wrong with him?

"Aro? What is it?" The white-haired vampire man behind him asked, he was sitting on a tall castle throne alongside another dark-haired man. And all of these vampires had red eyes. . .

Which were all staring intently at me.

The one, Aro, shook his head and smiled openly at me.

"Why hello there, my dear beauty. What might be your name?" Aro asked pleasantly, and I took that as my chance to step towards him.

"Bella." I confirmed as I stopped in front of him.

"Ah, such a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman, may I?" he asked, gesturing to my hand.

"You may," I granted, and he gently took my hand into his, and kissed it.

One thing about vampires, they were just more civilized and humane than any other creature than myself and humans.

And then I felt an invasion into my mind; someone going through my entire deep, dark past that I kept secret from the world.

It was Aro. He was sifting through every thought I ever had, every memory. . . And I had to stop him before he could get to the worst part of my mind.

I mentally flung my shield up, protecting me from his dangerous gift, and I stepped away from him with a hiss.

His eyes were wide with fright as he stared back at me. By this time, every vampire in the room was on alert. One was even trying to use their ability against me because I felt an awful stabbing pain against my shield, but nothing could penetrate its defenses now.

"You. . ." Aro gasped out, and the entire vampire guard fell into a crouch as if to attack me.

"STAND DOWN NOW!" Aro ordered severely, and by the stunned expressions of his guard, Aro clearly never raised his voice. Until now.

He stared back at me as I studied him.

"Do not threaten Bella Swan, or we will all be destroyed," he spoke in a grave voice.

It became utterly still and quiet.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this? What did you see?" The white-haired ancient vampire asked.

"My dear Caius. . ." Aro spoke in a whisper, turning around to face him on his high pedestal. "I saw. . ." He then looked back at me. "Too much. I saw pain, sadness, and. . . destruction."

I stifled a sigh of relief that he did not see the darkness I buried deep inside me. . . kept hidden from everyone.

"Bella, you are free to go." Aro acknowledged but Caius snarled in protest.

"What? What has you trembling before this woman, Aro?" he hissed.

"Everything. . . her power, her immortality, the fact that there is something very sinister lurking in her mind. . ." Aro trailed off, lost in my gaze.

Before Caius could speak, there was a sharp growl from within the group of vampires to my left. And everyone turned their attention to a small girl with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short wearing a shorter, darker cloak and round, red eyes.

"If she is such a threat to us then why won't we just kill her, and be done with it?" she shrilled in a high voice.

"Jane. . ." Aro murmured, still gazing at me, but before he could finish, I intervened.

"Because. . ." I spoke softly, and then released a large physical pulse with my mind that made the group of vampires smack right into the wall behind them as if someone had directly pushed them.

The Ancients stared open-mouthed at their fallen vampires, but then that girl - Jane - whipped back up with a growl and lunged for me.

I quickly stepped away, making her miss me, spun around her, and then grabbed her by her throat.

**"Because I have been destroying many creatures including vampires for the past millenniums.**" I stressed, my tone growing dark and frightening that even made _me_ have chills. "And in my eyes, you are nothing but a child," I said coldly and released her and she fell in a heap on the floor and I began walking away.

And they did not stop me as I left, because no one could.

. . .

The Cullen's were speechless by the end of it. But finally, Carlisle was the one who spoke.

"So you have not met with them since then?"

I sighed.

"I've only encountered them once before. . . a few years back. And once they take a whiff of me, they instantly leave. Not wanting to provoke me and start a battle, they're terrified of me. . . which they have every right to be." I glanced up at the Cullen's, wanting them to see just how dangerous I truly was. . . yet my. . . _selfish_ side wanted them to overlook my past and just to continue to accept me for who I am. Looks like my selfish side is winning.

"We're not afraid of you Bella," Edward spoke for everyone with a fierce determination in his eyes.

I looked down, keeping my thoughts to myself.

_Yeah, until you know the REAL me._

* * *

We all went to school like normal, well, except now we're all pretty much inseparable and I sit with them at lunch.

And it was on Friday, at lunch, that Alice decided to broach the subject of tomorrow's shopping trip. Everyone but Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme took off to start the weekend early for their hunting trip. Esme felt content enough to stay, and wherever Esme is, Carlisle is, they were soul mates that always made me smile. Alice REALLY wanted to stay and shop, and Edward. . . well, um. . . I guess just really wanted to stay.

"So Bella, who else have you ever shopped with?" Alice asked me. We were in the cafeteria, and Alice and Edward were sitting in front of me with their untouched trays of food.

"I've. . . never been shopping with anyone before. . ." I murmured, and Alice's eyes bulged impossibly wide.

Edward chuckled and I turned my gaze on him and all of his flawless, impossible beauty.

"You really shouldn't of said that," he chuckled again, and for the moment I was completely mesmerized by the sound of his beautiful laughter. . . I snapped out of it._ Damn it Bella, keep your emotions and fantasies in check!_

"Now I'm scared." I said, referring to the Alice issue.

"You've. . . never had a shopping partner. . . ?" Alice choked out as if it were a crime, then she abruptly stood up.

"Alice?"

"C'mon!" she commanded, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"What're you -"

"No. We. Are. Going. Now." And with that, she was pulling me out of the cafeteria door as a chuckling Edward followed behind us.

"But, Alice! What about school?" I protested, looking back at the cafeteria crowd that was staring at us as we made our hasty escape.

"It's Friday, it doesn't matter." Was all Alice said as we made it to the parking lot.

I sighed, and since I rode with them this morning, we all climbed into Edward's Volvo, except Alice was driving and Edward was in the back with me in the passenger seat.

We reached Port Angeles in record timing, thanks to Alice's hasty, we-need-to-shop-right-now driving.

Alice dragged me into some kind of clothing boutique store so we could buy an endless supply of 'hip and happening' clothing.

Edward followed us silently, probably so he would not suffer Alice's wrath. For a vampire, she can be really obsessive with fashion.

"Alice, you can't be serious!" I said as she offered me a pile high of clothes.

"Please Bella? For me?" she pleaded with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

I sighed, a true sucker for her pleading act.

"Fine, Alice. I'll try on the damn clothes," I growled, stepping into the changing room and shutting the door.

I looked at all of the clothes hanging on the walls. What have I gotten myself into? I didn't know what was worse, fighting to the death with monsters who were bent on destroying me, or shopping with Alice . . .

I sighed.

Alice is a true shopaholic. . .

Edward's POV

Shopping with Alice. . . what a nightmare. And I'm sure that's what Bella's thinking now after enduring just a few minutes of Alice in her wonderland of shopping.

Bella was in the changing room while Alice and I waited patiently for her. Well, I was patient. . . Alice, not one to be patient.

"Bella! I want to SEE the dress on you, now get out here!" Alice demanded and I heard the sweet sound of Bella sigh.

Moments later, Bella's dressing room door opened, and I felt my mouth fall open.

Bella was dressed in a long scarlet dress. It was fluffed out at the bottom and it was strapless, fitting all of her curves like never before. . .

Bella smiled when she saw my mouth hanging open like a complete moron. Her dark mahogany hair flowed down over her bodice and her skin was beginning to darken as she flushed - nearly matching the red in her dress.

I quickly shut my mouth.

"You look. . . beautiful, Bella." I managed to say, but beautiful didn't even begin to describe Bella; she was beyond beauty.

She blushed even darker and looked down shyly. "Thanks," she murmured, her precious heartbeat picking up speed.

While we had been exchanging looks and comments, Alice was jumping in excitement.

"I knew that dress would look fantastic on you! You have to wear that to prom!" Alice practically shrilled, catching the attention of many shoppers.

"Alice!" Bella hissed, noticing that their stares now settled on her, and I did NOT like the thoughts the males of the crowd were having.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, fighting the urge not to go and -

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice asked tentatively.

I opened my eyes and found hers. Their depths deep with true concern. . . and then I couldn't hear a single thought. None. It was as if Bella and I were the only ones existing at the moment.

"How. . . ?" I questioned, still not hearing anyone's thoughts, and I was greatly relieved, but also shocked.

Bella gave me a secretive smile. "Later," she promised, and returned to her dressing room so the onlookers wouldn't have anything to look at. I found myself waiting impatiently for later to come.

Bella's POV

Five shops, over at least thirty different outfits, and lots of moments with Edward later. . .

We were loading up the car with multiple bags filled with clothes.

"So when is everyone getting back from their hunting trip?" I asked them as Edward smoothly shut the trunk.

"Saturday night I think, though you never know with Emmett. . ." Edward answered at the same time I got a mischievous idea. Wait, mischievous? Since when do_ I_ act, or feel mischievous? Crap, Alice must be rubbing off on me. . .

Alice saw my mischievous plan and tried not to fall over laughing. Edward took a peek into her mind, seeing my plan play out, and started chuckling.

I took out the phone I bought well over a year ago. It had all of the Cullen's cell phone numbers in it, and they all knew my number.

"Alice? Could you kindly show me how to text?" I asked, trying not to laugh myself.

"Sure Bella!" she humbly agreed with a giggle and helped me with my phone.

Emmett's POV ** ((Surprise! First one!:P))**

"Ha! My bear is so much bigger than yours Jasper! Pay up, I win!" I said, and Jasper sighed, finally admitting that the size of the big grizzly bear I took down was bigger than the small fry he easily took down.

"Fine, Emmett. I'll give you the money when we get back home," Jasper grunted as he sauntered off, looking for more animals.

"Yeah, you better." I grunted right back, I'm not about to let him forget that I won the bet.

I ran off into the direction of Rose's scent, damn she smells so good, like -

My phone beeped, damn it! I forgot that I still had it on me, I wonder who it could be. . .

I stopped and pulled it out of my pocket. It was Bella. Wow, she's actually texting me? Well don't I feel just honored! Hell, I didn't even know the girl knew how to text. . . oh well. I read the message.

_Hey Emmett. How's your hunting trip going?_

I responded back, idling in a field near where we parked the Jeep.

_Hey Bells! The hunting trip is going great! I just beat Jasper at a little bet we made. How's everything over there?_

I waited and waited, yet no response came. . .

Bella's POV

I got Emmett's response, and Edward and Alice told me where him, Jasper, and Rosalie went to hunt.

I had the plan all figured out.

"Wait here, I'll be back." I told them as I began to focus. . . not completely sure if I _should_ conjure up this ability. . . since it's been nearly a millennium. . . but it's just too fun to resist.

"Okay, we'll cover for you," Alice said, all giddy, and I smiled and shut my eyes.

I leaned my face toward the sky and became completely motionless as I concentrated.

Then I felt a part of my spirit leave my body in the shape of a raven. The raven (me) flew into the direction where Emmett and the others were. Using my keen hawk eyes, I quickly spotted Emmett in a field. Perfect.

Edward's POV

Bella grew completely still, and I watched her for several seconds.

I was just about to say something when she. . . disappeared.

Alice and I gasped, she was just here! How could she just disappear like that?

But then I watched in Alice's mind as her vision played out.

Bella's POV

I was instantly there, behind the big ol' teddy bear.

"Hey Emmett!" I shouted and he jumped a good five feet in the air.

Em actually shrieked, cursed (no surprise there), stumbled, and fell down while I burst out laughing at him. I had to wrap my arms around my stomach, holding my insides as I laughed more than I ever have.

Jasper, who had watched it all from a distance, came over to stand by me, laughing like I was.

Then Rosalie came up, shocked that I was here, but curious why Jasper and I were practically rolling in our laughter. She took one look at her frightened husband on the ground then back at us.

She grinned. "Let me guess. . . you scared the crap out of Emmett?" Her voice like wind chimes asked.

Both Jasper and I nodded, and Rosalie joined in our laughter.

Emmett shot up, more than embarrassed.

"You scared the hell out of me Bella!" he roared, looking like he was about to attack me. Ha! I'd like to see him try! Wait, when am I ever over-confident? Hell no, now Emmett's rubbing off on me. . .

I just flashed him a grin.

"Buh-bye." I told him, grinning evilly.

"What -" But I was already gone, in a black raven form again. I flew swiftly away from there, probably shocking them all again since I just vanished into thin air. I easily and quickly found Alice and Edward, still standing where I left them.

They couldn't see the raven; no one could. And I landed in the same spot where I had been.

They jumped, but didn't have the same reaction as Emmett did. I smiled.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward answered, truthfully meaning it and my heart raced as I found myself lost in his broodingly deep golden eyes. . .

An intense pressure on my mind and body made my once clear vision unstable and blurry. I knew why this was happening, it was because I resurfaced_ that_ ability. And I shouldn't have.

Whispers of the past began their onslaught in my mind and I gripped something that was near me so I could balance everything that was happening inside me.

"Bella?" Both Alice and Edward asked anxiously from in front of me, though it was hard to concentrate.

Finally, it settled. Almost as quickly as it came, though I was now exhausted from the strain.

I opened my eyes and peeked down at what I had been clutching for dear life and gasped in horror.

It was the right side of Edward's car. I removed my hand and saw that my hand had left a deep imprint just above the tail light.

And then I started trembling. Trembling from my overflowing forbidden tears, all of my heavy emotions weighing me down and stressing me out. And for once I felt so human. I just felt like crying for hours over everything. . .

"Edward I-I. . . I'm s-so sorry," I apologized through my red tears.

Then, before I even registered in my brain what all happened, I was in Edward's arms. Closer to him than ever before. . .

"It's alright Bella," he whispered, his velvet voice deep and silky, yet laced with concern.

And as he kissed my forehead and one of his pale perfect hands began to softly stroke my hair. . . I felt something. That unnameable emotion again, burning with a fierce passion inside me like never before. But. . . what is it? What emotion can this wonderful, inexplicable feeling be?

And then I felt the comforting darkness approach, taking me under and relieving me of everything.

* * *

**There you have it! Questions? Comments? Gosh, Emmett's such a crack head . . . but I guess that's why we love him!:P Plz review!**


	13. Confessions

**Today on DNE involves major fluff between Edward and Bella, so please enjoy! We're about half-way through the story now, there's going to be a bit of a time-skip toward the middle for story development reasons... If anyone has questions or becomes confused by anything then plz feel free to message me! **

**And always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I set Bella on her bed in her room, gently pulling the dark blue quilt over her sleeping form. She was so peaceful looking. . .

I heard a knock and turned around to see Alice standing in Bella's bedroom doorway.

"I'm just gonna leave her bags here and then be off. . ." Alice murmured as she set the remaining bags on Bella's hardwood floor. She already knew that I was going to stay with Bella.

"Alice. . ." I started.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them why you're gone and where you're at," she answered, smiling at me before softly pecking Bella on the cheek. "Watch over her." She ordered.

I nodded to her, and she left in my Volvo. I turned back to Bella and gazed over her impossible beauty. Without thinking of my actions, I lifted my hand to her pale, beautiful face and stroked her left cheek. She sighed, but continued in her restful slumber.

I remembered the last time I saw her like this. . . it was outside, on her white hammock, and that night she had whispered my name so clearly that I thought she had awakened. . .

And now I was in her room. It was quite big, almost as big as her living room. The walls were painted dark blue - just like her bedspread - and she had a window at the front of her small twin bed. The window was just the right size that I could easily slide in and out of, and had the perfect view of the deep forest behind Bella's house.

She wasn't kidding when she told Carlisle her mess at home was twice as big as his. She had a long wooden desk taking up the entire left corner of her room and the wall there too.

Books, folders, documents. . . were all stacked high on her computer desk. Curiosity reined over me, and I sat down in the black leather office desk chair and studied the novels she possessed.

Most of them were old romance books that I had read in the past and greatly admired. I found this comforting, we had more in common than I thought.

And then I looked back at my sleeping beauty. Remembering when I held her in my arms. . .

She made both Alice and I worried when she began staggering and shaking convulsively. Her hand gripped the side of my car in support. Then she came out of it and looked down at her hand with a gasp. She released it, her hand leaving a deep imprint, and she looked at me shakily, I couldn't even begin to decipher all of the emotions that played in her deep brown eyes.

"Edward I-I. . . I'm s-so sorry," she trembled, red tears streaking down her pale white face and I just couldn't contain myself any longer.

I rushed to her and held her closely and tightly in my arms, trying to take all of her pain and sorrow away. It was pure instinctual for me to hold her in my arms, it was almost like she was made to fit perfectly in my arms. A blissful warmth settled over me as I held her closer than ever against me.

"It's alright Bella," I said, meaning it as everything. Her heartbeat was erratic and everywhere our skin touched, a vibrant electricity would tingle along. . . causing me to want to sigh at the glorious feeling of Bella in my arms.

I kissed her amazingly soft forehead, my heart burning for more, and I began to stroke her long, silky mahogany hair in comfort as her breathing began to slow down to normal.

But then she went limp in my arms, and I checked her face in alarm. Her blood tears were dried along her face, and she looked positively relaxed. She was sleeping.

I gently cradled her in my arms - being absolutely careful not to wake her - and looked around me to notice that Alice was gone. Without me even noticing it - since all I could think about was Bella - she had already got into the car on the driver's side.

So I went and climbed into the backseat, holding Bella in my lap.

"Here's a box of tissues to clean Bella's face." Alice said tentatively, and she handed me the plain orange box.

"Thank you," I said, taking the box as she started the car. I took several tissues and began wiping Bella's beautiful face clean of any remnants of the blood tears she had shed while Alice began driving to Bella's house.

And here I was, in Bella's room, watching over her as she slept.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of bird's chirping. I rose slowly up out of my bed and rubbed the side of my head, it was still aching a little.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice and I gasped and tensed up automatically as I faced him. My senses were all out of whack since I was still mentally recovering.

I gazed at him, he was sitting in my computer chair reading what looked like _Wuthering Heights_. I smiled.

"You like _Wuthering Heights_? What else do you read?" I asked him, throwing my legs over the side and they landed on the cool hardwood floor.

He returned my smile and shut the book.

"Apparently the same as you," he said, examining my pile of books.

I smiled until it was a full-blown grin. Looks like I have more in common than I thought with him. . .

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" he asked me with true concern in his eyes. He rose up, placed my book back on my pathetic pile, and came to me.

I scooted over to allow him room to sit beside me on my small bed, his close proximity warming me considerably.

"I'm not completely recovered yet, but yes, I am feeling much better. Thank you for taking care of me back there," I fidgeted, trying my hardest not to blush.

He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Your welcome."

Then he leaned in closer to me and I almost stopped breathing.

"Now. . . is it 'later' yet?" he breathed, his intoxicating scent washing over me with its fresh fragrance.

Ah, 'later.' Now I remember. . .

I leaned slightly away from him so I could clear my head and think straight.

"Do you know why you can't get inside my head and hear my thoughts?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's because I have a mental shield around my mind to protect me; that's why you can't get in."

"A shield? But how did I stop hearing the thoughts of everyone in the store earlier?"

"Because I shielded your mind along with mine, preventing you from hearing anyone's thoughts. You seemed. . . in distress. So I thought I'd help you out," I admitted.

"Thank you, I was in distress." He said with a genuine smile as his eyes gazed into mine warmly.

"It was no problem. . . I-I was glad to help out." I stammered, looking away from his intense gaze. Since when do I stammer? I normally always hold firmly to the ground in everything, yet lately with Edward. . .

It became quiet for a few seconds.

"What about with the dragon? Was that your shield you put out to protect us?" Edward asked me.

I gazed back at him, meeting his eyes.

"Kind of. I forced my shield out from my mind and turned it into a barrier," I explained, thinking back on that day that they accidentally discovered the _real_ me. . .

"And. . . that was the only moment I heard your thoughts."

I nodded.

"Because I had thrown out my shield like that in my haste and exhaustion, I rendered my mind unguarded. But when I became unconscious, it instantly snapped back to protect me."

"That's. . . amazing," he said, and I just looked away, yet again.

"Yeah. . ." I mumbled, trying not to remember why I wanted a shield in the first place. . .

* * *

**((Part II of DNE starts now!))**

Bella's POV

A couple of months have passed and my life with the Cullens could not be greater. Carlisle and Esme were practically my mom and dad now, which I absolutely adored the fact. Jasper and Emmett were my two loveable brothers who have claimed me as their 'little' sister since physically I'm seventeen and physically they're older than that. Alice and Rosalie are pretty much my sisters, Alice seems like a blood sister to me now and Rosalie and I are on way better terms since she shared her life story to me and then I saved her from being critically hit by a gar. And Edward, well. . . we've gotten closer. . . over the past weeks. I'm not one hundred percent sure what he is to me exactly, just more than a friend or brother.

Which is very confusing since I still haven't found out that strange, wonderful feeling I have when around him. It's unnameable still.

I sighed, and fell down onto my bed. Edward was away on a long-awaited hunting trip with Em, Jazz, and Rose. And I feel. . . incomplete without him here. It's unnerving. I don't know what to do, which is a first for me, so I just lay here, unmoving as a statue.

But then my phone started ringing the song _Disturbia_ by Rihanna that Alice installed without permission. I sighed again and snagged it off of my small bedside table. Well, guess which little pixie is calling me, Alice of course.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Come over NOW, there is something we need to talk about!" Alice's shrill voice from on the other end of the phone demanded.

"Like what?" I grumbled, though by her tone it sounded excited and urgent.

"You'll see! Now just get over here or I'll come and get you myself!"

"Okay, okay impatient little pixie sister of mine, I'm on my way," I said before hanging up.

I decided to just jump from my window and run there myself, it would be faster and a lot more exhilarating. Though not as exhilarating as running/racing with Edward was. . .

I made it to my rightful home, the Cullen house, in nearly record timing. Alice was waiting for me on the porch steps with a big smile on her face. Uh-oh.

"Hey, Alice. . ." I approached cautiously.

She laughed, and danced her way to me. "Come on Bella, let's go to my room. It's important." She said as she led me in the house.

I smiled at Esme, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Carlisle was still working.

I sat on the bed while Alice shut the door and came to sit beside me.

"So. . . What's the score between you and Edward?" she asked, and I knew she was stalling, but I couldn't help but smile at her question.

Ever since I found out that Edward was the fastest out of everyone, we've been racing each other A LOT.

"Seven to Six, I'm winning." I grinned wider, competing with Edward was fun.

"What do you feel about him?" she asked abruptly and I was taken aback.

"What?" I questioned, not sure I heard her right.

"You know. . . do you have _feelings_ for Edward?"

"I-I. . ." I took a deep breath, not sure why Alice was questioning me, but knowing her, it was for a good cause, and I knew to answer her truthfully. "I've been having a feeling for him, but I don't really understand it. . ."

Alice laid her hand on top of mine in comfort and I began to wonder. . . is this sisterly love, confiding with each other?

"Explain this feeling, maybe I can help." Alice spoke in a soft voice that still had her perky edge to it.

I sighed and took another deep breath.

"Okay, well. . . it's new to me because I've never felt it before. It's the most amazing feeling I've ever had, no matter how I'm feeling it always makes me feel better, and I only feel it when I'm around Edward. . . I can't explain it." I told her, and she thought for a while.

"You're in love with him." She whispered, her eyes beaming.

I sat there, completely still. What? _Love_? Really?

"Are you sure?" I asked, she had to have gotten it wrong, I could never be in love. . . could I? Is a being like me allowed to feel this wonderful feeling and experience it with someone like Edward?

She giggled.

"Of course silly! And I'll let you in on a secret. . . Edward feels the same way." She grinned.

"Really?" I breathed, how is it possible? "Why hasn't he said anything?"

"Being a gentleman and all, you know, waiting to see if you ever felt the same for him. He didn't want to push anything on you."

I barely heard her words because I was so emotional by all this.

"But. . . how could he love someone like me? I'm bad Alice! Really bad, he shouldn't feel this way for me! I'm not good for him. . ." I whimpered out, feeling like I was falling apart. . .

"What?" Alice grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me out of my heavy darkness of depression. "Listen to me! I don't want you to EVER speak like that again! Or think that about yourself! Do you hear me?"

I nodded, but I knew what I was. . . what I've done. . .

I returned home after promising Alice I wouldn't think or speak poorly about myself, she can be very persistent when she wants to be.

I went up to my room, same as always, and laid down on my bed, thinking.

What was I going to do now? Should I act on these feelings?

I laid there for quite a while, and it felt like I was slipping into a trance. . .

Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door, that's weird, I didn't even sense them coming. . . I must be really out of it today. . .

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from on the other side of the door.

Shoot! Edward's here? No! I'm not ready!

"Come in!" I said, hoping my voice didn't sound shaky, damn, why do I feel like a human teenager?

I stood up from my bed as he came in.

"You're back early," I said, hoping to hell I don't blush.

"Yes, well. . ." He seemed to be contemplating something.

"What?" I asked, feeling worried, and he met my eyes.

"I. . . I wanted to tell you something. It's important, and I couldn't wait. . ." he murmured, moving closer to me, and now we only stood a foot from one another.

My heartbeat was erratic, because by his closeness and the burning passion in his black eyes.

He stepped even closer.

"I love you, Bella," he spoke with tenderness, cupping the side of my face that was hidden in my hair.

I couldn't speak, those words burned into my heart at that moment.

He slowly leaned in, and at the same time I was completely overcome with an intense desire like never before.

I hastily crushed my lips to his. He was surprised, but with an intense desire of his own, he pulled me into his arms, into his stone embrace.

We became immobilized by love, our passion consuming us as we kissed each other forcefully. He gently laid me down on my bed which only increased our fiery hot passion. . .

"Bella," he whispered, his voice, our hold on each other, began fading away. . .

Until I woke up.

I sat up in my bed, actually sweating. Realization dawning on me.

It had been a dream. A wonderfully fantastic dream, possibly the best one I've ever had. My heart was still pounding from it. . .

And it finally made me realize something. Something that my heart had been trying to tell me all along but my mind refused to listen, stubborn as it was.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

And I needed him to know. I was ready.

Edward's POV

"Edward! No fair!" Emmett yelled at me as I stepped away from his pounce. Naturally, I got a warning from his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be shouting that you're about to attack my 'unprotected' back in your thoughts. Mind-reader, remember?" I said, tapping my head.

He growled, slipping into a crouch.

"C'mon, Eddie. Just turn it off for once and we can have a fair game."

I grimaced.

"Believe me Emmett, I wish I could. . ." I murmured, thinking about the time Bella had made it to where I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. . . "And don't EVER call me Eddie again," I threatened, Emmett and his nicknames. . .

"Whatcha gonna do to make me stop little brother? Call in your girlfriend?" Emmett chuckled at his own joke and I tackled him down while he was distracted.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Sadly.

I got off of him just when Jasper came up, no doubt sensing my depressed emotions.

"Why are you so. . . Wait, is it because of Bella, again?"

I sighed, Jasper could always figure out what caused certain emotions.

"Huh?" Emmett responded, just as clueless as ever.

"Nothing, Em. Just forget it," I said, starting to walk away but Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Just talk to her, okay?" _Trust me, every time she's around you I feel her love towards you. It's just. . . I don't think she understands it yet. . . Edward, don't give up hope._

Then his thoughts drifted back to his memories of first meeting Alice, the instant hope there. . .

I nodded, and started running at a fast pace away from my brothers.

After running for several miles in the dense forest - I heard a keen grumbled roar from overhead and I stopped.

I could smell an awful stench of acid and rotten human flesh in the air too, but what could it be?

I kept looking above and around me, definitely sensing something out there, but what?

Before I could register what happened, I was suddenly flat on my back with a smooth, hard, and feminine hand over my mouth.

Then I saw that it was Bella who was pinning my body to the ground with hers.

My eyes grew wide in question as her face hovered over only inches above mine.

"Don't. Make. A. _Sound._" She said slowly, emphasizing each word in just a whisper of her beautiful bell voice.

Then I heard that awful high keen roar again, but it was closer. Bella slowly looked up from me and gazed into the night sky.

Suddenly I heard something land in front of us and Bella was staring at whatever it was intently.

I tried to wiggle free of her unbreakable grasp so I too could see. She held onto me even more tightly but I managed to move my head enough to see the creature.

It was a gar. I knew what it looked like from reading Rosalie's mind after she was nearly attacked by one and then saved at the nick of time by Bella. Bella told us that they were blind, and only hunt by hearing and smell. That's why she told me not to make a sound. . .

Its round yellow eyes searched for us - but we both had stopped breathing to silence all movement. Then I smelled and heard a deer off in the distance, and so did the monstrous creature.

It reared its wings and took off after it, it didn't take it long for it to be completely away from us that it wouldn't be able to sense us.

Bella quickly rose up, bringing me up with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked delicately.

"Yes, I am now. Thanks to you," I told her and she blushed and bit her lip.

"Your welcome," she murmured.

It grew quiet with the dark forest around us.

"So what are you doing out here? Don't tell me it was because of the gar," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

"Maybe," she laughed, looking away from me, and she only does that whenever she's hiding something from me. . .

I gently pulled her chin so she would face me. She took in a deep breath before gazing into my eyes.

Something happened because they grew impossibly softer to where it actually seemed as if they were sparkling.

"I love you Edward."

_I love you Edward, I love you Edward, I love you Edward. . ._ I recited in my mind over and over.

Did she really just say that?

I was momentarily shocked by her confession so she continued.

"See, I've always had this feeling when I'm around you. . . but I didn't _know_ what _it_ was, because I've never experienced anything like this before. I was always a wanderer, just drifting from place to place, and when I encounter you and everyone. . ." she shakes her head, "This has been the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said, her beautiful voice cracking in her tears.

"Oh, Bella. . ." I was desperate to stop her tears and I wiped them away - leaving her blood tears on my fingertips.

"And. . . it's taken some time to finally realize I had consequently developed feelings for you. . . Then, today, Alice helped me discover that I-I'm in love with you." She said in a whisper, yet it was strong and the love she had for me was evident in her shining eyes.

Bella's POV

There. I said it.

I had somehow summed up all of my courage to just tell him my feelings. Just to have it out there, with no confusion.

"Bella. . . I can't even describe what hearing you say that means to me. . ."

"Then show me," I whispered breathlessly, my heart picking up speed at the thought of his lips pressed against mine and the feel of his body pressed against mine. . .

I was just about to jerk myself out of my thoughts and desires when I suddenly felt Edward drifting closer, his eyes darker even though he just hunted.

My breathing was coming in slow and shallow breaths as he focused on my lips. And so I focused on his; his perfectly marble lips. . .

Slowly, we leaned into each other as his hand cradled the side of my face. No one has ever been this close to me. . . because no one ever could be.

But here I was, breaking all of my careful rules of the past. . . all for him. And it was worth it.

Our lips slowly met each other and I was surprised by how perfectly they fit with each other. . . as if they were designed for each other. . .

I wrapped my arms around his neck in the most gentle way, holding him to me as his arms wrapped around my waist in the same manner, holding me closer to him.

The warm, magnetic friction was back between us, becoming stronger where our skin touched. I wanted more of him, but I knew I had to stop before we went too far. He still doesn't know me. . .

We broke apart, gasping for air and gazing into each other's eyes. My eyes reflected in his golden ones.

"Bella, you are my life now," he whispered.

"That's all I need to hear," I spoke, framing his face with my hands. I could tell he still had a lot more to say but I could hear his siblings coming this way.

Edward sensed them too and took my hand.

The three of them came up.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett said with a grin.

"Hi Em," I greeted and they all zeroed in on our joined hands.

"So," Jasper spoke, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing all the way out here Bella?"

"Oh," I said, gazing at Edward, who was smiling, and then back at them.

"She sensed a gar coming my way and came," Edward explained and I saw Rosalie shudder, and I don't need to read her mind in order to know that she was thinking back to when she first encountered a gar.

"Ah, so did you get it?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"No, it got away." Looks like I might have to track it down now. . .

"Well, ready to head home?" Rosalie asked and we all agreed and took off - Edward and I still holding hands and I've never felt more alive.

"So. . . is it official now?" Em asked casually, _too_ casually. . .

"What?" I asked, it was actually kind of fun talking while running, before I never had anyone to talk to when I was running.

"You two, are you guys _together_?" He waggled his brows.

I blushed.

"What. . . whoa, she's blushing!" Emmett started laughing his head off, his booming laughter roaring throughout the still forest.

I ran in behind him and pounced on his completely defenseless back, knocking him to the ground. I quickly propelled off his back so I wouldn't go down with him, and he ended up shoved into the dirt and mud.

Everyone laughed and I joined in. Emmett shot up.

"Ah, c'mon!" he yelled, looking down at his mud covered shirt.

"Looks like she got you good Em," Jasper said and Emmett looked angrily at me.

"Bella. . ." he growled menacingly.

I laughed. "Yes?"

"You are_ so_ dead."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I rolled my eyes, still smiling, but I readied myself.

"I. Am. Going. To. Get. You!"

And with that, he charged at me and I flipped into the air above him.

With laughter filling the forest, I took off as Emmett tried to catch me.

* * *

**Well that was a fun chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed the fluff, plz review!:D **


	14. Unexpected Visit

**One chapter of DNE coming right up!:D Thx so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!:) SOTO(Sisters of the Origin) is currently on hold until further notice for fans who read that:) Now, DNE time!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

"C'mon Bells! Please?" Emmett was trying to plead with Bella. We were home now, and walking into the living room.

"Why do you want me to _teach _you how to fight? Don't you already know how?" Bella asked, her mood was radiant.

"Yes, but, well, Jasper and I were wondering if you could show us some of your moves," Emmett said as Alice danced gracefully over to me.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek while she curled her tiny hand around mine, her emotions of love taking over me. But then I felt Bella's curious eyes on me and I looked up from Alice.

"You really want me to?" she asked, probably thinking back to the story I told her of my past.

"I would like to compare my experiences with yours," I said.

"Alright," she agreed with a shrug and started walking back outside.

"Yes!" Emmett's victorious and anxious emotions affecting me and making me feel them too.

Everyone went out to the front yard where Bella was waiting for us.

Emmett and I went around her, putting a good distance between us.

I suddenly felt anxiety, nervousness, and concern all coming from Edward and I instantly tried calming him, his focus was on Bella.

_Edward, calm down, we're not going to hurt her. If anything SHE will hurt US. . ._

I could feel his appreciation and smugness as he looked at me and nodded.

"I am going to come at you and I want you two to try and catch me," Bella slipped into a crouch similar to our own.

This wouldn't be easy. Bella was no newborn, but had the strength as one plus abilities to match. And she is a very experienced fighter. And she has this. . . _dangerous_ compelling about her when she starts to fight. I didn't know what it was.

Then, she came running towards us.

Emmett's POV

_Alright!_ I could finally test my strength against the best of the best! Bella!

She was coming at us and all we had to do was catch her! I could do this, I told myself.

She was charging right at us and I charged at her. I reached to grab her but she jumped straight up, kicked me in the back of the head, which made me fall to the ground. Damn it!

I turned to watch how Jasper was fairing. And I had to admit, he was doing a better job at it than me; of course, he was the strategic one of the family.

Jasper was being cautious and moving slowly, studying her movements. Clever.

But the strange thing was, Bella was doing the exact same thing. . . like she was mimicking him. Copycat.

Jazzy boy noticed it too, and was caught off-guard. I saw Bella smile an evil smile and then circled way too fast to see around Jasper. She caught him in her iron grasp around his neck and he struggled to free himself but couldn't.

"And in about five seconds you would be nothing but ashes," she said in a low, dangerous voice, and Jasper actually flinched. Hell yes, _the_ Jasper flinched. Wow, I have to say, I give major props to Bella on that.

Then she let him go, but still had that dangerous stare of a killer.

"How did you do that? You copied my exact movements!" Jasper said, turning to face her.

"In the past I've been known as a 'copycat,' able to copy and mimic a person's movements by simply watching them. I use it to psych people out," she told us. Man, she's good.

Jasper just started shaking his head, and we started another session of 'catching Bella.'

Alice's POV

It was fun watching Emmett and Jasper trying to catch Bella. And they never once got close.

Carlisle's cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" I heard him ask, and then he went away and I became more focused on the 'catch Bella' game.

Carlisle came back with a bright smile on his face and I was instantly curious, which Jasper picked up on from across the yard.

"Everyone, we have guests coming over," Carlisle announced, and they stopped their game to come inside.

I took Bella upstairs with me so she didn't get to hear who was coming - it was our extended family, the Denali Clan.

"Alice? Is this really necessary?" Bella asked me as I told her to get dressed.

"Yes Bella, now hurry and get dressed!" I rushed, they would be here any minute. . .

"Bella! Come on!" I yelled, everyone was already downstairs waiting for the Denali's to show up. Edward waited with me at the bottom of the stairs.

Then Bella appeared at the top and Edward's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. I couldn't help but giggle. She was wearing a deep blue dress since the blue compliments her skin best, and it had thin straps that tied behind her neck so it was practically backless, and the dress flowed in ruffles down to her knees. And then I made her wear blue high-heels to match. Her hair was curlier and flowed down to her hips naturally. But I did put make-up on her. . . even though she didn't really need it. . .

"Bella. . . you look beautiful," Edward said, which made Bella smile and she ghosted down the staircase and stopped in front of him.

"Thank you," she said as they locked their hands together - interlacing their fingers.

"No need to thank me," Edward said as he leaned in and gave her a soft, sweet, kiss.

Everyone was watching them and I could tell that Esme was beaming with joy and happiness at seeing them so in love, and that Carlisle was happy to see his son not alone anymore. . . that Bella wasn't alone anymore. . .

Abruptly, I had a vision of the Denali's walking in real soon.

"Okay, they're about to walk in, so everyone get ready!" I said as soon as I came out of the vision.

Carlisle went to the door while I went to stand next to Jasper - leaving Bella and Edward to themselves as they still held hands.

Then there was a knock at the door and Carlisle quickly answered it.

"Tanya! It's so good to see you," Carlisle greeted, hugging her.

Bella gasped, and then all of the Denali's came in.

"Tanya?" she asked, and we all looked at Bella who was shocked. That's funny, did she know them?

"Bella?" Tanya said, standing there with her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Ohmygosh it's Bella!" Kate yelled, and then all of them ran and hugged Bella.

"Uh. . . what did we miss?" Emmett asked, wearing his big goofy grin.

But I was confused, how come I didn't see this!

They stopped hugging and Bella looked at us.

"I met the Denali's about a year ago while I was traveling in Alaska. They helped me out and let me live with them." Bella explained, and she looked so happy. . .

"I just can't believe it's you!" Carmen said, overjoyed.

She squeezed Bella into another hug, and I smiled.

"You have to tell us the whole story!" I said when they stopped.

Bella looked at me and Carlisle signaled for us to sit in the living room. She told us the story, and told the Denali's how we all met, and afterwards they started talking about what all they done while Bella lived with them.

"That was so funny," Bella giggled.

"I know! And we didn't even _mean_ to really!" Kate giggled with her.

"You guys so pushed me in!" Irina growled.

"You were _soaked!" _Tanya said, also giggling.

If you're wondering what their talking about then I'll answer! They're still telling stories of what all they did in the past, such as "accidentally" pushing Irina into a lake and getting her soaked.

We were all smiling because of how happy Bella looked. . . especially Edward. He was grinning so widely at Bella's laugh that I thought his face might break.

"It's a shame, though, that your white cloak was ruined. . ." Tanya said, thinking back.

"It was so pretty. . ." Carmen whispered.

"Yeah, it was a very durable outfit too. It served me many, many years. . ." Bella said, obviously drifting off.

"What white cloak?" I asked curiously.

Bella looked at me and then reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch book. It seemed a little worn-out and it was a dark brown. She turned to a page and then handed it to me.

There, drawn to perfection on the white sheet, was an unimaginable realistic and livid white hooded cloak. I could see every detail. It was long and ended just above the ankles; it split down the middle, beneath the torso area, and it tied in the chest area. The sleeves ended with a silver band just a little below her elbows and then a long and flowing white sleeve flowed out, and I could imagine the sleeves twirling all around her as she fought or even moved. She had black pants on underneath with her usual boots that housed her two silver dagger knives. You could tell it was made for combat, Bella-style. It made me sad to think that this beautiful outfit she use to wear no longer exists. And then I had a brilliant idea.

"Let's re-make it!" I jumped up, surprising everyone with my sudden enthusiasm.

Bella's POV

After Alice's little outburst, she started ordering stuff online to "re-make" my old white cloak. I was excited about it, but the white outfit that I once wore was one of a kind. I was given it by the Confessors. . .

"So you're in love with him?" Tanya asked, it was just me and the rest of the Denali's now. We were all outside because Alice ruthlessly demanded everyone to get out of the house while she set everything up. The rest of the Cullen's ventured off. . . some going to the store to get something and others going hunting.

"Yeah, I am." I told them. They had all seen the love between Edward and I.

"I'm so happy for you!" Carmen beamed excitingly.

"You guys make such a great couple!" Irina said with Kate agreeing with her.

"I'm happy that you both found each other," Eleazor said and I nodded.

"I am too."

* * *

The Denali's soon departed, claiming they had to be somewhere soon.

"Bella! Can you come here a sec?" I heard Alice call and I walked into the house, and nearly ran straight into a mannequin. What the hell?

"Alice?"

"Over here!" she yelled, and I saw her - barely, because of all the mannequins here - kneeling down stitching something that was on the mannequin.

"What's up with all the mannequin's?" I asked, I mean, where did she even get them? Hide them in her over-sized closet?

She smirked, but otherwise ignored my question.

"Come here."

"Coming," I said, and quickly crossed over to her.

"How does this look?" she asked as soon as she threw off a white sheet that was concealing the mannequin she was working on.

"Oh, Alice. . ." I marveled. I couldn't help it. There, on the mannequin, was a perfect replica of my old white cloak.

Alice was beaming.

"Well it was hard finding everything for it, that's the reason for all of the different mannequins," Alice told me, and I had to hug her.

She giggled as we embraced a sisterly hug.

Just then, the front door flew wide open and in came Edward and Jasper. Both running - more like playfully fighting - and not paying attention. They hit and fell on the first mannequin that I had almost bumped into as well. And then I watched the scene play before my eyes.

The mannequin they had fell on bumped into the next one behind it and then the next, and next, and next. . . Well, basically they all started toppling over like a line of dominoes since Alice had them all aligned in that particular fashion. What I didn't expect was for the mannequin that had my perfectly designed white cloak to knock over as well and out the opened window beside it.

"No!" Alice and I both shrieked in horror as we rushed to the window and looked out.

And there, lying in a HUGE puddle of mud and water, was my white cloak that Alice worked so hard on.

"It's ruined!" Alice shrieked, still in horror that quickly turned into anger as she swiftly turned back around at blinding speed.

I turned around as well, matching her anger. Edward and Jasper, who were still on the floor, had their mouths gaping wide in shock. Both Alice and I were mad, but I decided to let Alice voice it.

"You imbeciles!" she screamed at them, and I saw the both of them flinch out of there shock. Alice then just huffed with a sharp growl and I glared at Edward as I followed Alice into her bedroom.

When we were both in, she slammed the door shut with another huff.

"I cannot believe that they just did that!" Alice was still fuming, "After all of my hard work!"

"I know, it was really special. . ." I murmured, saddened now by the loss of the perfect replica of my ancient battle and traveling outfit. I sat on her bed with a sigh.

Alice started thinking hard on something while I just waited for her to get done thinking. And when she did, the familiar mischievous smile played across her face.

"What now?" I asked, on guard.

She came to sit by me and looked around her cautiously.

"I know a way to get back at them," she whispered to me, probably so Edward and Jasper won't overhear. "But I need to make sure of something first. . ."

"What?"

She chewed on her lip, all mischief gone from her features.

"Are you really mad at Edward? Because I don't feel so mad at Jasper anymore. . ." she whispered quietly, obviously sorry now that she blew up on him earlier. I felt bad for her now, Alice never got mad at or upset with Jasper. . . it must be hard on her. . . and probably hard on Jasper too, knowing him. . .

And now I was starting to feel bad for glaring at Edward. . . ugh! He must feel really bad. . .

I sighed.

"No, now that you mention it. I'm not really angry at him. . . it was an accident," I whispered back to her.

She grinned, back to being mischief.

"But they _did_ ruin your outfit."

"Yes," I agreed.

"So. . . wanna mak'em beg?" she asked, truly mischief now.

"Huh?" Beg?

"You know. . . Rose and I do it from time to time too, but anyway, we act like we're still mad at them until they beg for our forgiveness."

"And then?"

She shrugged.

"Then we just pretend to think it over and then say 'okay', and let them off the hook."

Wow, I liked this idea already, surprisingly.

I smiled with her.

"Let's do it."

She giggled.

"Operation make Edward and Jasper pay?" she said, and I laughed at that.

"Yep!"

* * *

**_One hour later. . ._**

"C'mon Alice! You have to get serious! They're coming!" I said to her, but even I was still laughing.

Alice was curled up in her fit of giggles while I was trying to overcome mine. And why were we like this? Well, turns out Edward and Jasper left for a short while to let us 'cool off.' Then they'd come and apologize, beg to us, as Alice predicted in a vision she saw. So, we were bored with waiting and Alice found a camera and decided to take an unexpected picture of me. Which made me take the camera from her tiny little hands and take an unexpected picture of her. Which started a war of random picture taking. Then it died down, and we started taking pictures together. We posed, we laughed, and laughed. . .

"Alice, _serious_." I stressed in between my laughter. Man, why can't I stop laughing?

She looked at me, for once not laughing, and then burst out laughing again.

"_Alice!"_

"Okay, okay. . ." she said, standing up with me.

"Serious. . . we have to be angry. . . or else your husband is going to know something's up," I said.

"Right!" she coached, her face growing serious while I very easily grew angry. It was actually quite easy for me. . .

Then we heard the front door open.

"Oh joy! They're back!" Alice pretended to scowl as we heard them approaching.

I could actually hear them cringe before they made their way up the stairs and stood before Alice's door. We then heard soft, tentative knocks.

Alice turned to me and I nodded.

"Come in," I said simply.

The door opened, and in came Edward and Jasper, both looking immensely guilty with their heads bowed.

I saw Alice cross her arms so I did the same.

"Well?" Alice asked.

Jasper and Edward gave each other a glance before they both abruptly dropped down to their knees. Whoa.

"Alice. . . Bella. . . We're both terribly sorry for what we did," Edward spoke apologetically.

"Can you forgive us?" Jasper asked, both hopeful and pleading.

This time Alice and I shared a glance, we both wanted to just forgive them so they could stop feeling bad. . . but I could also tell that Alice had something else in stored.

"We'll forgive you. . . but their are conditions," Alice was back to being mischief for it laced her tone.

Both Edward's and Jasper's heads shot up with hope but their expressions were weary as Alice continued.

"First, unlimited shopping. Second, you will do whatever we say for the rest of the month," she declared, Alice could be so evil sometimes. . .

"All right," They both agreed and stood up.

Edward instantly came to me while Jasper went to Alice.

"I'm so sorry, love." Edward whispered to me as he wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my lips.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." I told him while I kissed his neck.

"But you seemed so angry. . ." he said in a low voice and I looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"I was, but I'm over it now," I offered him a smile, hoping he would smile too.

He smiled back and held me closer to him.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout from downstairs. Everyone was home now and Edward took me up to his room so he could "have me all to himself." I smiled. But then he left not too long ago, because he said Alice needed him for something. . .

I got up and started walking downstairs to see what the pixie would want from me. . . and was shocked as I stopped at the top of their magnificent staircase.

The entire Cullen family was standing at the bottom with big smiles on their faces around a very finished and even _more_ perfect design of my old white cloak. It was the exact _image_ of it.

I stood there marveling as I heard the distant words of Mother Confessor in my ear, _You will be loved by yet a greater family than us. _I could even feel her tender kiss on my forehead. . .

And then I began to cry, and I fell down in my heavy emotions of happiness and sadness. I then felt several pairs of arms go around me and I felt the greatest love. The love of a family.

I cried a little more after that until I felt the strong desire to try on my white cloak once again.

* * *

**Yeah, this was more of a fun chapter to write, but was vital since Bella was reunited with the Denali's again. Sorry if you didn't like any of the goofiness, but I like to have some of that in my stories:P Oh, and Bella's white cloak mentioned in DNE is actually what Kahlan wears in Legend of the Seeker. Plz review!:)**


	15. The Beauty Still Lives

**There will be an AN at the bottom to read, but for right now, I do hope you read this!**

**On another note, I may be taking down my other story, Sisters of the Origin (SOTO). I plan on making it a darker story, and may even try writing it as an M-rated story... Let's see if I can accomplish that. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not I. **

* * *

I've been wearing my _new_ white cloak that my _new_ family made for me almost everyday. Well, not to school at least. I just loved it because it brought back so many memories. . .

I sighed. Good and bad memories. . . it was a win-win I guess.

I was sitting in Biology, bored, since Edward wasn't here beside me. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, and while all were enjoying the warmth that doesn't shine here too often, I can say I felt the opposite. Because the Cullens were vampires they had to stay within their house to avoid being seen by the human eye, and I was stuck here since the sun didn't have the same effects on my body as _their_ immortal skin.

I sighed again and just stared straight ahead since I was done with my assignment.

Then the hairs on my arms stood straight up and I smelled a scent I did not want to smell. Not today or any other day.

The scent of burning flames and a rich scent of lemons that made you automatically cringe. A dragon. Damn it! _Another_ one? Where the crap are they coming from?

I stood swiftly up out of my seat and threw an excuse at and I was out the door. Since I always wear my long black boots, I carry my dagger knives too, just in case. I decided to wear a white hoodie with black Polo jeans since Alice made me. They were good to fight in, and I'm glad I chose this outfit to wear today since all the others were not my style at all. . . more like Alice than me.

I ran at inhuman speed through the forest to the threat. Then I saw the crimson red dragon, even bigger than the last one. But I was suddenly distracted by _another_ scent, a scent so familiar and pure I could barely believe it was here and real.

When I heard the dragon roar its monstrous roar, I snapped out of it and focused on him.

It reared its head back and then released its violent flames at me. And in a flash of fire, I saw her. Standing within the trees behind the dragon.

Her black beauty shining in its coat of midnight black fur within the sun's rays and her unique spiral horn sparkled like that of vampire's skin in the sun. It was her, but it couldn't be. . .

Flicka.

Our eyes met, and I all but forgot about the incoming flames. Then Flicka got my attention back to the fight at hand by jumping on her back legs and kneeling anxiously at me.

With a swift and powerful wave of my hand, I banished the flames into the air and ran inhumanly around the dragon and stood right in front of Flicka, my eyes still large as I gazed at my beloved friend. I was just about to frame her long face in my hands when I sensed behind me that the fight was not over.

The dragon released more flames at me and Flicka and suddenly the flames hit an invisible wall in front of us - and I knew then that my powers were protecting me.

I faced the dragon head on. I ran to it and pushed it backwards with my strength. With a roar, it crashed into the many trees behind it. But it wasn't over yet.

It suddenly whipped around and smacked its iron wing against me - smashing me into a neighboring tree. It then wrapped its long and dangerous tail around me, imprisoning me there in its deathly grip.

And then it happened.

It sunk its deadly sharp teeth into my left shoulder and I screamed as I felt the pain rush through me and the deadly venom spread through me like wildfire. _Worse_ than wildfire.

It then let go of me - probably thinking I was fully paralyzed now from the bite - and prepared to swallow me whole, but I caught myself. I stopped the monsters mouth with my hands. I locked my hands on the top and bottom of his massive mouth right in front of me. Blackness was slowly overcoming me so I had to make this quick.

But before I could do anything, large bulky arms wrapped around the dragon's neck and pried him off of me.

I fell to my knees with my hands still in front of me, still in the same positions as the scent of mist and rain came to me along with a familiar soothing feeling that engulfed my every sense and I finally blacked out.

* * *

Edward's POV

I started reading _Romeo & Juliet_ again as I wished time would somehow go faster. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, which meant I would be spending time away from my love. She was at school and I was stuck in my room reading. . . without her.

I groaned and tossed the book aside.

"Man this sucks!" Emmett complained as he walked right in my room uninvited and sat down on the floor.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked in exasperation, not even bothering to read his thoughts when I know he'll go ahead and say what's on his mind.

"I. Want. To. Go. To. School." He said like a stubborn child refusing to eat his vegetables.

"Uh, Em. . . _why_?" That wasn't like him, he's normally the one who hates going to school more than the rest of us.

"Dude you know why. It's because Bella's there and she makes things more. . . well, _interesting," _he chuckled and I smiled. It's true. Bella would always cause mayhem in the cafeteria with her powers, to which the kids would creep out and scream over and we would be laughing.

"I know what you mean," I sighed dreamily, remembering her voice, her laugh, her smile. . .

"Ugh! I am so bored!" Alice huffed as she too came in and sat on the edge of my black leather sofa that I was laying on.

"Join the club," Emmett muttered.

"I'm in it," Alice answered, her face still in full pout mode without Bella around.

Emmett and I sighed.

"So, how much longer?" I asked, and Alice knew what I meant.

"Let me see. . ." She started scanning the future and immediately gasped and Emmett and I shot up.

"What? What did you see?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Bella's future has been clouded over by that strange fog that usually happens whenever she's in trouble!" Alice trilled in a single breath, her voice in high alarm.

The three of us ran down the stairs to where everyone else was.

"Hurry! We have to go _now!" _Alice stressed, jumping up and down in stress.

They all rose up in alarm and Carlisle looked at me.

"It's Bella, she's in trouble."

. ~ * ~ * ~ .

We were all running through the forest that led to Forks High School when we began to smell different scents that all led to the same place. One was Bella's, one smelled like that of a dragon, but the third was completely unfamiliar.

I ran faster to the source just as we heard a crash - like a tree breaking. We arrived, and the scene was horrendous. Bella's blood was everywhere, trees were completely demolished in some places, and then we all saw Bella holding the monster away from her as blood was spilling from her left shoulder.

Emmett shot forward without hesitation. He grabbed the beastly dragon around the neck and pulled him off of Bella.

And now we all had to handle a very angry dragon. None of us had experience fighting the monsters that came after Bella, maybe a few gargoyles, but not a deathly dragon that Bella herself said was the baddest of the bad.

We all surrounded it, and it turned swiftly around in a full circle and roared in fury. The shuttering sound echoing throughout the forest.

And then it spread its giant wings and stared intently at me. I focused on its crimson red eyes. . . Then it suddenly soared in the air, and then hurdled back at me wit a fierce vengeance, its fangs bared.

I quickly leaped out of the way as it hit the earth with a crushing boom, cracking the ground we were standing on. I quickly looked over at where Bella was and saw a magnificent black horse sitting down with Bella's head resting on it comfortably, but where did it come from? Its black eyes were gazing at us with amazing intelligence. . .

Suddenly the dragon swung its tail at us - preventing me from observing the black horse anymore.

We all jumped out of the way and I saw Emmett and Jasper circle their way to the other side of the dragon.

"No. . ." I heard Bella whimper and my eyes instantly found her half-opened lidded ones.

They were so hazy and glazed over I couldn't even make out the brown in them.

Bella reached out her hand and stopped Emmett and Jasper, literally stopping them in their tracks - their intention was to jump on the dragon and bite its neck.

But Bella stopped them for whatever reason I couldn't fathom why.

She suddenly raised up, her eyes growing large in fear.

And that's when I saw that the dragon was coming at me; too fast for me to run and get out of the way. In one quick motion it will have already pulled apart my body and seared and vanquished me in its flames.

"NO!" I heard Bella cry out in a powerful voice.

And suddenly I felt like I was floating.

_No, not again._ I heard Bella's voice in my head, and that can only mean one thing. . .

I turned to look over at where Bella was, and what I saw was horrendous.

Her eyes were wide and entirely pitch black, no white in them at all as she stared in my direction.

_Edward!_ Her beautiful melodic voice echoed in my head.

And then suddenly images flashed before my eyes in fast motion.

Bella in her white cloak surrounded by other women in similar cloaks in an old, castle-like room. Fire everywhere, burning everything and everyone up, a black bird, a black rose, strange fiery red symbols and markings everywhere in an ancient room, and then dark. . . evil. . . and formiddable powers surfacing as I heard something that shattered my world. Bella's agonizing screams of pain and torture.

_Bella!_ I shouted within my own mind.

Suddenly I was taken away from the images, and in a white room, Bella standing there before me wearing a _black_ cloak instead of the white one.

_Bella?_ I whispered as she looked at me.

_Edward. You shouldn't be here._ She whispered back to me.

_What are you talking about? Where am I?_

_You're on the verge of entering my mind._

_What do you mean?_ Why does it feel like if I enter her mind it will be so much different from any other's?

Abruptly darkness started snaking around her, the dark color matching her cloak. Then her perfect face broke and fell.

_Dark. . . Powers. . ._ she whimpered and I ran to her.

And that's when the light faded and we started falling, falling inside the black depths below.

Bella didn't fight back, it was as if she had given up. But I wasn't about to.

I reached for her and managed to grab her hand in mine just as light formed around us and I came back to reality.

* * *

I stumbled when it seemed I had just popped out of nowhere beside my brothers.

Everyone was shouting my name in relief.

_Dude! Where'd ya go?_ Emmett thought and I looked at him questioningly.

_You just vanished into thin air and then popped back here beside me and Jasper when you WERE way over there! Is there some secret power you didn't tell us about or something?_

I shook my head and looked around and gasped.

The dragon was in the air struggling with something, something that was tearing it limb from limb.

And then suddenly black flames arose and burned up the entire dragon as it cried out in agony.

We were all speechless until I remembered Bella. I looked and saw her black eyes dissipate back into white as she shut them and fell back on the horses lap.

And then Alice gasped as we saw it too. The shining spiral and silver lining horn that came from the horse's head.

_No, it can't be. . ._ Carlisle thought as everyone else's thoughts came too.

_Well I'll be. . . _Esme thought, bewildered, but also in awe.

_I thought it was only in fairytales! _Rosalie thought in shock.

_Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness! _Alice trilled as she jumped up and down in excitement.

_I know this! Now what is it. . . uh . . ._ Emmett thought, and I almost laughed at Emmett's pitiful attempt to figure out what it was.

_Look at how close they are. . . It knows Bella fairly well. _Jasper thought reasonably.

I looked back into the _unicorn's_ eyes as Bella rested peacefully against it. Suddenly an orb of bright light formed at the tip of its glittering horn and went straight into our minds.

And then we saw all of the unicorn's past. . . from the time it was born, shunned, banished, its wandering the earth, when it met Bella, when Bella named her Flicka and they quickly bonded. . . until the part where Bella left and Flicka was left there all alone until she decided to venture out in search of her companion. And then Flicka being hunted down by the dragon from before, and as she began losing stamina to run, Bella showed up and started fighting the dragon, trying to save her, yet again.

We all came out of the memories with new profound respect for the mystical creature before us. And I could tell, by gazing into her eyes, that she wanted to be the one to save Bella this time.

We watched as a glittering mist covered Bella's body like a veil. And then the deep gashes in her left shoulder started to heal and the blood stopped flowing out of it.

After a few seconds, Bella woke up.

She raised up and gazed around her with alarm and she looked back at her friend.

"Flicka. . ." she whispered with joy, throwing her arms around Flicka's neck.

"I missed you. . . you have no idea of how much I regretted that day I left you. How can you ever forgive me?" Bella questioned her, thin red tears spilling down her face.

Flicka made grunting sounds and nodded her head as if to say yes she forgave her.

Then she stood up, pulling Bella up with her.

"Everyone, this is Flicka." Bella introduced.

"She introduced her herself," Alice pimped in, grinning at the two of them.

Surprise and understanding flickered over Bella's face.

"Oh!" she said, looking back at Flicka and patting her soft head. "So you already told them everything. . . through the power of Knowing."

"What was that?" Carlisle asked, already curious about the whole situation but hearing that made him even more curious.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'll answer all of your questions concerning Flicka at the house," Bella answered and everyone nodded eagerly and ran in the direction of the house as Flicka followed along behind them.

Bella knew we had to talk about. . . what happened. . . before.

"Bella, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Just let it go Edward," she said in a stiff voice, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Bella, I can't, you know that."

"Edward, _please." _She stressed, tense now.

She tried to walk past me, head still down, but I caught her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let me help you," I said softly and then she met my eyes with her fiery ones.

"You _can't _help me Edward. _No one_ can. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She was yelling now. "I'm not good; I'm all dark, what you saw proves it!"

"I don't believe that, you're good Bella. You have light in you too." I told her, hoping she would just listen and see. . .

But it seemed to have just fallen on deaf ears.

"Yeah. . . but sometimes there's just not enough," she whispered as she had that faraway look again.

She ran in the direction of our family and I followed behind her, hoping all the while she would realize how great she truly is.

* * *

Bella's POV

Weeks have went by since Edward almost invaded my mind and uncovered all of my deep, dark secrets. . . But he's never brought it up or discussed it with anyone. Thankfully.

All of the guys went out in the yard one day after they all met Flicka and started building a sort of furnished horse stable so Flicka could stay there since I spend most of my time here with the Cullens.

The living room window was open so Flicka could peek her head through and join the family as we were all sitting in the living room, sitting beside our beloved's.

"Jasper, bring me my fashion magazine please." Alice ordered, taking advantage of the deal we made them make.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said in his southern drawl, swiftly kissing her cheek and rising to go get it.

Alice was positively beaming, smiling hugely as she relaxed on the couch.

Pretty soon, Jasper came back, carrying a magazine with him.

"Here you go, dear." Jasper handed the magazine to her.

"That isn't the right one, I want the latest edition!" Alice said and Jasper quickly went back to find the right one.

Emmett chuckled and I turned to face Edward on the love seat.

"Edward, please go help Jasper," I ordered, touching his face and smiling.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward copied Jasper from before, grinning, and then kissed me on the cheek and got up to help Jasper.

Rosalie shook her head as Alice and I smiled at each other.

"Man, I wish I had a deal like that with Emmett!" Rose said. "Maybe I should wait till Emmett makes me mad. . ." Rosalie contemplated.

Emmett got a scared look in his eyes.

"Jasper! Edward! They're planning something!" he yelled and we all laughed.

After it took Edward and Jasper forever to find the right magazine Alice wanted, everyone was back in the living room.

I began sketching as everyone watched TV and talked. They were watching some kind of popular baby show, all I was hearing was a bunch of kids screaming.

Rosalie sighed longingly. "I wish I had a child. . ."

"I know." Esme said in the same longing tone. "And so many people today take them for granted."

Rose nodded in agreement.

I looked back at what I sketched and nearly choked up. Her adorable face was looking at me with her big brown eyes staring into mine and her long dark brown hair came down around her. And she was so small. . . and innocent.

I hid my emotions from Jasper so he wouldn't be alarmed by the intense sadness that swept over me just then.

I shut my sketch book and stood up.

"Bella?" Edward asked questioningly, all of them wandering why I was getting up suddenly.

"I just remembered - I have to study for a test," Okay, so it wasn't a very great lie, but I just needed to get out of here before everything came down on me.

No one bought it, but they knew I needed to be alone.

"Okay, just come back soon," Edward murmured, getting up to give me a soft kiss.

I kissed him back and nodded. I waved to everyone and was running out the door.

I wouldn't be able to hold back the flood of memories for long. . . But at least I was in the middle of the woods and out of hearing range of everyone.

Her soft, pure, and childish voice filled my mind. _Miss Bella? _It echoed, on and on and on. . .

Tragedy struck me as I fell in agony onto the forest floor.

"Celia. . ." I whimpered out as the little girl came into my mind. . . .

It happened less than a century ago and I was staying in the cold northern regions of the U.S. There was a small river emptying into a grand lake with mist and fog all around where I was staying at in the deep forest. . . it was peaceful, as I gazed out into the misty environment and stood at the very edge of the murky lake.

Then I heard someone crying, and I could smell a faint scent of fresh blood. Curious, and relying on my instincts, I ghost through the heavy fog in search of the source.

And I suddenly come upon a little girl; probably no more than six years old judging by how small and frail she was. But I was confused, because she looked _just like_ me; not me now of course, but when_ I _had been a child. Long dark brown silken hair curving around her porcelain face and skin with big brown eyes set in a heart shaped adorable face. She was like a tiny angel sitting there, looking up at me with a stunning awe look.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I crouched down to her level, lost in her innocent eyes as she remained still, watching me.

She began shaking her head, still in a daze.

I looked down at the cuts on her arms and I wondered how they got there, but it wasn't my place to question.

"You're hurt. . . I can fix that," I said as I ripped off a piece of cloth and began wrapping her wounds to prevent them from bleeding more.

"There. . . all done." I smiled at her, trying to make her feel at ease.

She examined her bandaged wounds with surprise in her eyes, and to my utter shock she gave me a big smile that made her eyes light up and made my heart smile in the warmth it brought it.

* * *

**So now we've entered the Celia arc, and she has to be one of the most cutest characters I've ever created! ^_^ And I've figured out a way for Jacob to be mentioned in this story... though you may not like this version of Jacob. He plays a big part in Bella's past. Thx so much to all who have been sticking with this story even though I'm terrible when it comes to updating. I apologize, and will be ever so thankful to anyone who reads and reviews.**


End file.
